Dont you just love Love?
by sasukerox
Summary: Sequel to Team Seven My Way. The couples are the same. SxS NxT HxN. Some chapters might be action,or horror,or something, but some chapters are romance. Once again, not a lot of experience, so dont be so mean please! OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Dont you just love Love?

-Sequel to 'Team Seven My Way'-

Chapter One

As you remember in my other story, Naruto and the others wanted to smash the camera Kakashi had. Well, they didnt. They all forgot about it.

It was the day before Valentine's Day, and Sasuke was looking at the shops. "What should I get Sakura?" Sasuke asked himself. Flash Back

_"I made some cupcakes for you" Sakuar said shyly. Sasuke looked at the cupcakes and back at Sakura. "I uh... dont like sweets." Sasuke said gently. Sakura looked away. 'Im so stupid!' Sakura thought._

_Sasuke took a cupcake and smashed it into his mouth. "You mot upid" Sasuke tried to say your not stupid, but there was a huge cupcake in his mouth. He ate it really slowly because he didnt like it. Sakura smiled and blushed at him. "Thanks." Sasuke's lips were covered in icing. Sakura took out a napkin and wiped it. Sasuke blushed. _

End of Flash Back

Sasuke smiled. He would always remember that day. He saw a heart shaped box, with chocolates in it. Beside, lay red roses. A classic gift. Sasuke went in the shop, and 5 min. later was out with the chocolate and roses. He walked down the streets quickly to get home so no one would see him with a fancy bag written, _Love You_ in red swirly writing.

When he went home, he wrote card saying, _This gift is for the Rose Angel, Sakura Haruno. The day she made me sweets, was the sweetest day of my life. I love you. Happy Valentines Day. _Sasuke wanted to give her somthing more. He went to a jewlery shop, and bought her a small necklace made out of silver. (Where he got the money, I dont know) It had a heart shaped locket, and inside was a picture of Sasuke kissing Sakura on the cheek.

Naruto was really excited about Valentines Day too. The ramen bar was going half price, on all chicken flavoured ramen. Naruto was drooling of thew thought. He wanted to take Hinata with him. "Ill buy her all the ramen her heart desires! Wait, I gotta get her somthing more." Naruto thought for about 20 min. and finally thought of an idea. "I will get Hinata the red braclet that has heart chains attached to it, that Kakashi said girls like!" Naruto was happy of his idea.

He arrived at the jewlery store, when he saw Neji looking through the window at a necklace,ring, and braclet combo, all in pink. Naruto was going to suprise him. Slowy, he tiptoed towards Neji, and poked him the shoulder. "WHAT YOU DOING NEJI!" Neji was blushing. "Nothing." Naruto looked at what he was staring at. "Oh... You want to get somthing for Tenten huh?" Naruto smiled and nudged him closer to the window. "Well, good idea. I bet she will like it. I gotta go and get somthing for Hinata. Bye!" Naruto left into the shop.

Neji took a glance at the combo and sighed. "I hope she does like it." He looked inside and found Naruto. "Maybe I will come back for it tomorrow..." and Neji left.

The next day, Sasuke arrived at Sakura's house and knocked on the door. Sakura came running down the stairs. "I hope its Sasuke!" She opened the door, and saw Sasuke with the box of chocolates and roses. Sakura blushed. Sasuke knelt down on one knee. "Happy Valentines Day" Sasuke said blushing. Sakura gave Sasuke a big hug, and they fell over. Sakura blushed and got up quickly. "Sorry" Sasuke smiled. "No problem"

He went into Sakura's house. He has been in there a lot, but he would always remember the first time he came.

Flash Back

_It was warm inside Sakura's house. He could smell something cooking in the kitchen. It smelled good. He hadnt eaten home cooking for a while. Sakura noticed him smelling the chicken getting cooked. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I mean, if your parents dont mind." Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her green eyes, then looked at the ground. "I dont _

_have any parents" he said quietly. 'Oh my god, I wonder what happened... I better not ask. He seems a bit sad.' Sakura thought. "Well, uh.. do you want to stay then?" She asked nervously._

_Sasuke really wanted to stay, and eat some home cooking. "Thanks, but I should get going. See you tomorrow?" Sasuke asked, heading towards the door. "Yeah, _

_sure.." She felt a bit upset.'I bet he doesnt want to stay in my stupid house with me.' she thought. Sasuke stopped, and turned around. "Uh... your not the reason why Im leaving, so dont feel upset, or anything." Sasuke blushed and quickly went out._

End of Flash Back

Sasuke was thinking of that day. But Sakura was talking to him. "Hello? Earth to Sasuke? Di you hear me?" Sasuke blinked and blushed. "Oh sorry. What did you say?" Sakura blushed and repeated. "The Valentine Festival is tonight, and I was wondering if you would wanna go with me.." Sasuke smiled. "Sure"

Naruto bought the bracelet, and wrapped it in a pink box. He brought Hinata to the ramen bar with her eyes closed. When they made it Naruto said, "Take of the blindfold Hinata!" She took it off, and found she was at the ramen bar. She smiled.

"Its the half price today isnt it?" Hinata asked. Naruto smiled and replied, "Yup! And you can have chicken ramen and for bonus," Naruto took out the pink box. Hinata smiled and opened it. "I was looking at this in the shop, and I really wanted it. Thank you Naruto" Hinata blushed and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto smiled and grabbed Hinatas hand, and they went in the bar.

Neji went back to the shop, and saw the combo still in the window, "Nows my chance" He was about to go in, when he saw Tenten walking down the strret with a box. Neji stopped and said, "Hi Tenten." Tenten saw Neji and waved. She was walking towards him. "Hey Neji. Are you going in the jewlery shop?" Neji blushed. "Uh.. Im getting somthing for a freind." He looked at the box Tenten was holding. She quickly hid it behind her back. "Mine is for... a freind too."

Tenten was blushing. Neji saw her blush and she hid her face. "Well, gotta go. See you later" Tenten was walking away when Neji grabbed her hand. "Do you want to go to the Festival tonight with me?" Tenten turned around and smiled. "Sure! See you there"

Neji went in the store and bought the combo. He went home waiting for the festival to come.

Naruto and Hinata were eating ramen, when Naruto looked at Hinatas hand. 'Shes wearing the braclet!' he thought. Naruto looked up at Hinata. She wasnt smiling. "Whats wrong Hinata?" Hinata blushed, and said quietly, "I didnt get anything for you..." Naruto smiled. "Thats ok! I dont need anything except for you! But, will you go to the festival with me?" Naruto asked shyly. Hinata smiled. "Of course! Thanks for the meal Naruto, but I have to get home, or Neji will come looking for me. Bye" Naruto waited until Hinata left, and exploded like a maniac. "IM GOING TO DANCE WITH HER TONIGHT!"

A/N: Sorry for all the flash backs, but I like them:) Review please. And I dont know very much about Neji and Tenten and Hinata, because I havent seen them yet in the shows. But from what I have read, Im making them with that kind of attitude. But I think I am making Neji soft. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was 5:20pm and the festival started at 6:00pm. Sasuke had left Sakura's house early that day, and now he was going back to pick her up.

DING DONG Sakura opened the door in a casual pink and red outfit. Sasuke was wearing his blue shirt outfit, but with black shorts."You..uh look good" Sakura smiled. "Thanks"

Neji still couldnt belive that Hinata was Naruto's girlfriend. Hinata smiled. "What about Tenten huh? Dont you like her" Neji blushed and looked away. "What ever"

Naruto arrived at the door, and was talking to himself. "Ok, dont eat more thank 2 bowls of ramen tnoight. This is going to be hard!" Neji opened the door, and raised an eyebrow at Naruto. He was wearing a blue tux with flowers. Naruto smiled. "Look good, dont I?" Neji rolled his eyes.

Hinata came downstairs, and told Neji to go and pick up Tenten. So he left. "Hi Naruto" Naruto smiled at Hinatas dress. She was wearing a red dress, but not so fancy and puffy. Her hair had a red flower in it, and she was wearing the braclet Naruto gave her. "Your wearing the braclet I gave you!" Naruto said happily. Hinata blushed. "Ya. I love it"

Neji arrived at Tentens house. She opened the door, and smiled at Neji. She was wearing

a pink top and a pink skirt. Her hair was in was in 2 buns, like usual but flowers pinned in them. (dunno how to explain it..)

Everyone was at the festival and even the senseis. There was food at on the table, and of course Kakashi went and bought 50 packs of ramen. Naruto drooled. But then his face went sad. Hinata wondered why. "Naruto, whats wrong?" Naruto replied, "I dont want to embarress you, so I will only eat 2 bowls of ramen." Hinata smiled. "Naruto, you can eat 9 bowls of ramen if you like. You never embarress me. You just like ramen." Naruto smiled and gave her a big hug. "Thanks Hinata! Your the best!" and he went to the table pigging himself out.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived and Sakura dragged Sasuke to the dance floor. The music was slow. "Come on Sasuke, you gotta dance!" Sasuke blushed. "I dont dance. I dont even know how to" Sakura smiled. "Thats why you have me. Come on. Hold my hand and put your hand around my waist." Sasuke blushed. "I will be right back. Im thirsty." Sasuke was pouring himself some pucnh, and was talking to himself, thinking there was no one around.

"Why dont I wanna dance? Its Sakura. She wont laugh at me. I have kissed her before..." Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke threw his punch into the air and it landed on his senseie's head. "Opps..." Kakashi looked at Sasuke with his eye. "Now you owe me $50 for my hair style that you just pured pucnh over." Sasuke was angry. "Why does your hair cost $50! Just go flop it over onto the side of your head! And it was your fault for sneaking up on me like that!" Kakashi smiled. "Its so amusing how you talk to your self." Sasuke blushed. "Even If I do talk in my head, you can still hear me!"

"Anyways, I didnt listen to you for no reason. You gotta go and dance with Sakura. Look at her. She thinks you dont like her anymore." Sasuke looked over at Sakura. She was talking with Hinata and laughing.

"What are you talking about? She having a great time" Kakashi replied, "Thats how she is to cover it up. But she is not having a great time at all, She came with you, so you have to be with her. Havent I taught you kids anything?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "The only thing you teach us about love is your preverted book. And if you know so much about love. then why dont you go and ask Kurenai to dance?" Sasuke smiled.

Kakashi blushed under his mask. "Because, I dont wanna" and he puffed away in smoke. "Right..." Sasuke said.

Neji and Tenten came about a meter away from each other. Kakashi saw this and pulled Neji aside. "Go and give her the the gift you baught her." Neji looked at Kakashi. "First of all, your not my sensei. Second, even if you were, I dont have to listen to you. And third... I cant do it yet." and Njei went back to Tenten. Kakashi went and took Tenten aside. Neji rolled his eyes. "Go and give Neji the gift you got him." Kakashi said. Tenten blushed, and said, "I dont know if I can. I should wait a bit right?" Kakashi sighed. "Just go and give it to him now!" Tenten was suprised. "Ok, ok..."

Teten walked back to Neji and pulled out a box from her purse. "This is for you" she blushed. Neji took it and opened it. Inside was a little weapen holder thing, that Kakashi, and Naruto and Sasuke and I think all the guys have on their leg. Neji broke his during a mission that was in the forest, and it ripped. The one Tenten gave him, was green and brown for camaflouge.

"Thanks" Neji took out his box, and gave it to Tenten. She blushed. Inside was the necklace,ring, and bracelet combo. "Thanks Neji! It matches my outfit!" she jumped into Neji's arms and gave him a hug. Neji blushed, and felt Tenten kiss him on the cheek.

Sasuke went back to Sakura, which was still talking to Hinata. He didnt care if she heared. "Sakura, I want to... dance" Sakura smiled. Hinata winked and said, "Told you it would work" Sasuke looked confused but again, Sakura dragged him onto the dance floor.

After a while, Sasuke learned how to dance. "Sakura, thanks for teaching me. But what did Hinata mean by told you it would work?" "She dared me to go and tell Kakashi that you didnt want to dance. And you know how Kakashi is. Sorry about that." Sakura replied. "Its ok. But now we have to pair and embarress him with Kurenai." Sasuke smiled evily.

Naruto went back to Hinata after eating, and was playing with his fingers. "Do you want to dance?" he said shyly. Hinata smiled. "Sure" The song was fast now, and Naruto went crazy. Hinata giggled and blushed. Naruto went and gave Hinata another big huh. "Your the best Hinata!" and they kissed. Hinata blushed once they were apart and Naruto started dancing again.

Tenten and Neji were eating at the table. Neji wanted Tenten to be his grilfreind, but he didnt know how to ask. 'Should I go and ask Kakashi? She might screw things up. What ever.' Neji thought. He told Tenten he was going to the washroom but he went to look for Kakashi.

He was sitting in a corner reading his book. "Kakashi? I uh.. need some help" Kakashi slowly put his book down. "You want to ask Teten to be your girlfreind huh? I know love, and I know how you gotta ask her. Look into her eyes, and say somthing nice about them. She will blush, blah blah blah, say somthing about your the one, and I want you to be my girfriend. Will you? And if she doesnt, your heart will be broken into peices. And if she does, then your good."

Neji went back to Tenten and looked into her eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes, Iv seen" He wasnt just saying this. He really liked her eyes. Tenten stopped pouring punch. She faced Neji and blushed.

"I like the way you smile, and you want to be stronger for me. I want you in my life as my girlfriend." Tenten giggled. "Kakashi told you to say that huh? Well, it worked." Neji blushed. Tenten held his hand and she hugged him.

Sasuke and Sakura went to Kurenai and told her that Kakashi wanted to dance with her. "Oh really. And why doesnt he come and ask me himself?" Kurenai asked. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. Sakura replied. "He is too shy" Sasuke nodded. "Alright then. Lets go and find him" Kakashi was reading his book again, and when he saw Kurenai and his two comrads coming towards him, he started to sweat.

"Hello Kakashi. Is it true that you want to dance with me?" Kurenai asked. Sakura winked at Kakashi and Sasuke was talking to Kakashi in his thoughts. 'We just wanted to repay you for everything you have done for us' and they left. Kakashi was really nervous. "Ya sure... If you want to" Kurenai smiled. "Are you asking me?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to ask you?" Kurenai rolled her eyes and smiled. "Lets dance"

Everyone was dancing on the dance floor, and it was 8:50pm. Iruka was in control of the music, and he annouced, "10 more min. people, so get dancing!"

Naruto and Hinata got tired from all the dancing they did, so they went and got some punch. "You are the best dancer I have ever seen" Naruto said. Hinata smiled. "I learned from the best." Naruto didnt relize she was talking about him. "Who! Maybe I can learn somthing from them too!" Hinata smiled. "Its you." Naruto blushed. "Thanks. Well, Im going to go home now. See you later!" and Naruto gave her a big hug, and left.

Sasuke and Sakura laughed evily of what they did. "Now that Kakashi is busy dancing, everyone can relax" Sakura said. She looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Thanks for everything tonight. I had fun." and she kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "I gotta go, see you tomorrow at the park for training." Sasuke waved her good bye and she left.

'I dont know what I would be like, If I never met Sakura. But I have to train to revenge my family.' Sasuke thought.

Neji was walking Tenten home, and they made it to her house. "Thanks Neji, for the gift, and tonight." She hugged him and left. Neji was glad Kakashi gave him that advise, but now he was on his own. "If I get too much of Kakashi's advice, then I might start reading that book" Neji shivered of the thought.

Everyone left the festival and really liked that night, but things were about to change... No one knew, who was watching what had happened.

A/N: I guess Im making this a bit adventourus (or how ever you spell it) soon. REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

I dont know much about Itachi, so I am making this up... sordof...

Chapter Three

Sasuke was sleeping ok, until he woke up becuase of a nightmare. "There is no one but Kakashi that I can call..." Sasuke said. He got out of bed, and diled Kakashi's number. It was the answering machine. "You have reached Kakashi, Im not here, Im reading my book, or Im just too lazy to pick up. Leave a message or somthing. BEEEEPPP Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi, its Sasuke. I dont know why Im calling you, but I need to -" Kakashi picked up the phone. "Hello little comrad." "Are you reading your book this late?" Sasuke asked from the sound of his senseii's voice, he was awake.

"Thats none of your buisness. What do you need to talk to me about?" Sasuke sighed. "I had a dream. But it wasnt a dream. It felt real somehow. I was in a forest, and calling for Sakura. It was night, so I couldnt see anything. I heared her scream, and I ran the way it was coming from. I stopped, becuase I found blood on the ground. There was a moaning sound from behind a tree. But then I woke up. What do you think it means?" Kakashi was silent. Then he spoke. "Sasuke, get bandages,flashlights, a blancket and a jacket. Come to the park quicklly." and he hung up.

When Sasuke arrived, Kakashi was standing near the forest. "What is it sensei?" Sasuke

was nervous. Kakashi looked at Sasuke with a serious face. "That was no dream you had. Sakura is somewhere in the forest, held in hostage."

Sasuke's face was angry. He started running in the forest, but Kakashi stopped him. "What are you doing! We have to go and help Sakura!" Kakashi had a serious tone in his voice, like the time they were fighting Zabuza.

"Dont go in alone. Dont go in front of me, or behind. Stay right beside me. One movement or sound, be prepared." Sasuke nodded.

Slowly they walked in. Once they were in the middle of the forest, Sasuke said, "This was where I was."

Like Sasuke's dream, they heared a scream. Sasuke whispered, "Sakura..." Kakashi knew it was hard for Sasuke to stand and do nothing, while his girlfreind was being tortured. "Go Sasuke. Show me where the blood was in your dream." Kakashi ordered Sasuke.

They walked until they saw the blood on the ground. The moaning started. Kakashi looked behind the tree, and saw Sakura lying on the ground with blood around her stomache. Sasuke went by her side and held her hand. "Sakura, who did this?" Sakura opened her eyes, and replied faintly. "A man older than you, but looked like you. I saw too red eyes..." Sasuke looked at Sakura. Her eyes closed. "Sakura!" Kakashi looked around him. "Shes uncouncious. Wrap the bandages around her. And put the blanket around her."

Sasuke leaned Sakura beside a tree.Sasuke took out a knife, and garuded Sakura. Kakashi lifted his forehead protector, so his sharingan eye was in use if needed. Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "You do know who she was talking about, dont you?" Sasuke looked at the ground. "Yes.."

After about 5 min. Sakura woke up, and smiled at Sasuke. "Sasuke. Your here. But what happened?" Kakashi looked at them. Sasuke wanted to leave this place, and take care of Sakura. Kakashi nodded. Sasuke lifted Sakura up, and they started to walk back.

Kakashi still had his forehead protector on his forehead, incase anything happened.

They made it oud of the forest and into the park. Sasuke layed Sakura down on the grass.

Sakura was fully awake now, and Sasuke had wiped all the blood away. "Sasuke!" She hugged him. She started to cry. 'Its ok Sakura. Im here, and Kakashi sensei is here." Sakura looked up at Kakashi. He smiled at Sakura.

Sakura was till crying. "Sasuke... It was..." Sasuke inturrupeted. "I know. You dont ahve to say... his name"

Sakura didnt want to. She knew how Sasuke felt about him. 'First, he kills his family, and now injures me. What is that guy doing to Sasuke! Hes building more anger for him' Sakura thought angrily. She wiped away her tears.

"Why does he do this to you! He jsut makes you more hear broken about your past! Does he have any feelings! Hes just a monster that likes to kill. He doesnt care baout anyone but himself!" Sakura said angrily.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura and hugged her. "All that matters, is that your ok. But what exactly happened?"

Sakura looked into Sasuke's dark eyes. He was impatient. But he was worried about her too.

"I heared something outside of my bedroom window, so I went out to see if it was a racoon or somthing. When I got out, I saw a figure. But it was tall, so I backed away slowly. But a hand reached out and grabbed me. I tried to kick and scream but he tied me up to quickly around my mouth,legs, and hands. I started to cry, as he dragged me into the forest. The moon light revealed who it was."

Sakura looked away. Sasuke didnt care if he heared the name, he had to know the story. "Keep going Sakura."

"Itachi... took out a knife and started to cut throught my stomache. He was telling me that he wantd my blood, because he wanted to..."

Sakura looked around her. "Sasuke, Kakashi, we have to leave NOW!"

Kakashi looked at her. Sakura got up, and took Sasuke's hand. She started to cry again.  
"He said he would lead you here with a dream, and he would tortue me to death until you kill Kakashi. Or die trying..."

Sasuke's eyes widend and looked up at Kakashi. He nodded, and Sasuke dragged Sakura behind, as they were leaving the park. "What are you doing Sasuke! Kakashi sensei is back there! We have to help him!" Tears flowed down Sakura's face. She started hitting Sasuke to let go of her, but she was still to weak.

"Hes stronger Sakura. I would fight my brother too, but I need to get you to safety." Sakura stopped. Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura wipe her tears away. Her eyes were angry.

"The day you said I was weak when I met you, I wanted to become stronger. I am now. Not as much as you, but I will give me life away trying to save Kakashi. If you want to stand here arguing, fine. But I want to go and help Kakashi in any way. If I am getting tortued to death, dont kill Kakashi. He deserves to live more than me. He will save the village if any danger comes. Me... I would just run away."

Sakura turned around, and left. Sasuke paused for a moment. "She has become stronger." and followed Sakura.

Kakashi was suprised to see his comrads coming back to him. "Sakrua, Sasuke, this is dangerous. I dont care if you want revenge Sasuke, you need to leave now."

Sakura looked into her sensei's eyes. The wind blew her hair out of her face. "I will die for you Kakashi."

Kakashi was impresed. 'My comrads would die for me... I have taught them a lot, but the bravery came from her own heart,' he thought. Slowly, somone came out of the forest.

Sasuke was ready scince the day his parents died.

Itachi looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. "Foolish little brother..."

Sasuke hated those words, but they were always in his mind.

Sakura felt sorry for Sasuke, but right now she was ready to help.

Itachi looked at Sakura. "My little brother's girlfriend. Thanks for leading him to me"

He then looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi... long time scince we ahve met. Have you gotten rid of that stupid book yet?"

Sakura was annoyed by him. "Hey! We are the only ones that can call his book stupid or preverted or anything!"

Itachi looked back at Sakura. "Shut up you weak girl"

He took out 5 knives and threw it at her head. She doged them, and caught one. "Thanks for the knife." Sakura said smiling evily.

Itachi looked into Kakashi's eyes. "So, you are using your Sharingan eye eh?"

Itachi did some hand movents, and Kakashi did the same. They were both using the bird of fire. Attacking the oppenate with blasts of fire for 30 sec.

Itachi doged them all, and Kakashi did the same. Itachi did more hand movements. Kakashi's eyes widend. He fell to the ground.

Sakura didnt cry, but she was angry. "What did you do to him!"

Itachi walked closer to Sakura. "Dont worry for your stupid sensei. He will wake up in about 3 days."

Sasuke blocked Sakura incase Itachi did anything. "This is between me and you. Not Sakura."

Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the neck and threw him in the bushes. Sasuke came running out with a bleeding lip and threw a windmill shuriken at him. Itachi doged it, but it came back. He doged it barely, and he got a cut in his arm.

Itachi's hand glowed and Sasuke came flying to his hand like a magnet. He started to choke Sasuke. "Foolish little brother. When I was your age, I killed a whole clan. The best you can do is throw a shuriken at me? Pathetic" He squeezed harder.

Sasuke was struggling, and all of a sudden, and group of ANBU ninjas came out of the forest and park. Iruka, Gai,Kurenai and other senseis were there. Itachi looked around, and saw about 50 knives flying towards him. He doged them all and his last words before he poofed away was, as you guessed it, "Foolish little brother. If you want to defeat me, become stronger!"

Everyone went to Kakashi's aid. Some medic ninjas checked out Sakuras stomache. It turned out that there was poison in her body, and she had to stay at the hospital for two days.

Sasuke needed air fast. They brought him to the hospital, and in a few hours, Kakashi came to visit him.

Sasuke was suprised that he was awake. Itachi said he would be awake in a couple of days. "K..Kakashi sensei?" Kakashi smiled at his comrad. "Hi Sasuke. Sakura has to stay in here for two days, but shes alright." Sasuke looked away. "After all these years, I still couldnt beat him. Not even close... I am weaker than I thought."

Kakashi sat down next to him. "You are not weak Sasuke. Your brother was ahead. And in a bad way. You are not below average. You are not average. You are not higher than average. You are a skilled. The best skilled ninja with a sharningan eye out of all the gueniens. But there is Neji, and Shikamaru is pretty smart..."

Sasuke got the idea. "Why are you awake now? And how did all the other people know where we were?"

Kakashi smiled and took out his book. "Well, I called Iruka of course. When your brother was 13 he killed a whole clan. You and Sakura coming to fight him off, would need some help. And I wasnt unconcious. I was stunned and couldnt move, but I heared everything that was going on"

Sasuke heared some people. Naruto popped his head in the doorway. "Sasuke! I cant belive you are in here! Well, I uh... hope you get better... I think... Bye!"

Kakashi went to see Sakura with Naruto.He had some flowers for Sakura. She was lying in her bead sleeping. Naruto went and gave hr a hug anyways. "Sakura! Wake up sleepy head!"

Sakura suddenly woke up and saw a blond smiling boy pushing her to wake up. "NARUTO YOU IDIOT! I HAVE POISON IN MY BLOOD! I NEED TO REST! GET OUT OF HERE!" She threw a pillow at Naruto and Kakashi backed away slowly and left.

Naruto ran out of the hospital. "I guess she doesnt like flowers..." So he decided to give them to Hinata.

A/N: I knoew that scene with Itachi sucked. He is way stronger. And so is Kakashi. Im just tired. I also did somthing else wrong in there, but I forgot.. REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

this chapter mainly about Sakura and Sasuke...

Chapter Four

The two days had passes and Sakura was out of the hospital. As soon as Naruto gave the flowers to Hinata, he forgot what happened. So know one knew about the fight two nights ago.

Sasuke woke up really early to go and see Sakura at her house.

Sakura yawned and opened the door. When she saw it was Sasuke, she tried to smile. But she couldnt get the image of Sasuke being choked out of her mind.

"Hi Sakura. How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked gently. Sakura smiled. "Good. Are you doing ok?..." Sasuke looked away. He was still upset that he didnt improve very much scince the day his parents died. "Ya, Im fine."

Sasuke went in her house and they drank some tea. Sakura looked at Sasuke as he was looking at his tea. "We dont have to tell anyone if you dont want to. Its not that important." Sasuke looked up at her. He had been crying. He looked away. "I have to go" Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura was anxious. "Go where?" Sasuke opened the door, and quickly walked out. Sakura followed him. "Sasuke! Where are you going!" Sasuke turned around. His eyes were serious. "Im leaving the village, and there is nothing you can say to stop me. Please Sakura, for your own good, dont come with me."

Sakura had tears in her eyes. She grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke... dont leave... you can be trained here, or do what ever you want in this village" Sakura said gently.

Sasuke clenched his fists. "Did you see me when Itachi choked me? I didnt do anything. I was weak. I need to become stronger. All Kakashi wants to do is make us socialized. Why do we need that when we want to become ninjas? Its just a waste of time."

Sakura looked at the ground. She let go of his hand but he didnt move. "Kakashi sensei is right. You need to be more socialized. You dont know how people who love you feel when you leave them." and with that, Sakura ran back to her house.

Sasuke didnt move. He smiled a bit. "I wont forget that smile she always does when I look into her eyes. Until I become stronger, I wont see that face anymore..." Sasuke

sordof said to himslef.

Sasuke had packed his bags and left. Sakura didnt want to stop him. She knew she couldnt do anything to stop him. She was crying non stop. Hinata stayed at her house for company a lot.

"W..Why.. did.. he..have..t...to..g..go!" Sakura sobbed on Hinata's shoulder. "He wanted to become stronger. He will come back the day he thinks he is strong. But he is the top guenien in the village. He just cant see that..." Hinata said gently.

Sakura looked up into Hinata's eyes. "Thanks Hinata. For staying with me. Its going to take me a while to stop crying like this. But I hope Sasuke knows, that I will never forget him."

Hinata smiled. "I dont think he would ever forget you." Hinata stood up, and walked to the door. "I will stop by a litle later. Bye"

Hinata went to hte park and sat down on the bench. "Poor Sakura. How could Sasuke do this to her? He has a cold heart. Cant even change it for his girlfreind..." Hinata said quietly to herself. Naruto showed up at the park.

He had noticed Sasuke wasnt around lateley, but he didnt know he was gone.

"Hi Hinata! Why are you alone?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked up. "Just thinking." She tried to smile. But suddenly a tear came out of her eye. Naruto was suprised. "Was it somthing I said? Dont cry Hianta"

Hinata smiled at Naruto. "Its not you... Sasuke left Sakura and everyone to become stronger..."

Naruto stood up and started to shout in the the air. "THAT IS NO GOOD REASON TO LEAVE! THAT SASUKE! HE DOESNT CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE BUT HIS COLD HEART. Poor Sakura..."

Soon the whole village knew that Sasuke was gone, and the Hokage was upset. (Still 3rd Hokage) "It was that night wasnt it? With his brother..." Kakashi nodded. "He thinks he is weak. I have told him that his brother was strong in the wrong kind of way. You know how that kid is..." Iruka was looking at the ground. "I know its none of my buissness, but I thought that Sasuke and Sakura were...together..."

Kakashi looked at Iruka. "He broke her heart..."

Neji was angry at Sasuke for leaving everyone too. When he was training he couldnt concentrate, and hurt his arm. Tenten and HInata kept Sakura company. But Sakura wouldnt talk to anyone very much. She wouldnt eat or go out. Naruto was hardly shouting anymore and he only ate 3 bowls of ramen...

After 2 years, Sakura was thinner than before. But she was going out more. She rarley smiled, but when Naruto was being annoying in a funny way, she sould smile.

But one night Sakura wasnt feeling very well. She had a dream, of the day Sasuke had left. FLASH BACK

_"Go where?" Sasuke opened the door, and quickly walked out. Sakura followed him. "Sasuke! Where are you going!" Sasuke turned around. His eyes were serious. "Im leaving the village, and there is nothing you can say to stop me. Please Sakura, for your own good, dont come with me."_

_Sakura had tears in her eyes. She grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke... dont leave... you can be trained here, or do what ever you want in this village" Sakura said gently. _

END OF FLASH BACK

Sakura woke up swetting. "Sasuke..." A tear fell down her cheek. She always remembered him, but she didnt think about him a lot. Her friends would just change the subject to something that wasnt cold hearted.

She looked outside her window and saw someone standing outside. She opened the window, and said, "W..Who are you?"

The shadow of the figure looked up. The moonlight showed the face. It was a boy. With raven hair, and wearing a black outfit. He looked away from the window. "Im the stupid boy that crushed your heart"

A/N: My chapters are starting to be pretty bad. I think I have lost my way of writing:( so review please and tell what to work on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sakura put her hand to her mouth. "S..Sasuke?" The raven haired boy nodded. "I am stronger now, and I came back to the girl I care for..." Sakura rememered the painful couple of months when Sasuke had left. She tried to forget him, but it didnt really work. He was here now, but she wasnt very happy about it.

"Do you know how much I suffered? My friends tried to keep my company, and told me to forget about you. I didnt. Now I think that I was wrong. I shouldve forgotten about you. But I didnt. Its like you ripped my heart out and squished it into the ground. Thats how much pain you have caused. I cant forgive you so easily."

Tears flodded down Sakura's cheek. Sasuke looked down. He didnt want Sakura to cry. He thought she would be happy to see him. He looked up into Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura... I never ment to hurt you... What my brother did to me that night... I couldnt let it go. Scince the day my parents died, I promised to avenge them. I thought I was getting stronger. I proved myself wrong... Dont cry Sakura. I came back for you... If you cant see that, if you dont love me anymore like the Sakura I knew... maybe I should just go."

Sasuke turned around starting to leave, but Sakura wiped away her tears and said, "Stop Sasuke... Dont leave. Just wait a second and I will come down"

Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets like he did when he was younger. He just looked around the house. 'It didnt change much' he thought.

Sakura came outside with a jacket over her pjs. Her hair was up to her shoulders, and her eyes were worried. She had grown taller, and she looked more beautiful that when she was younger. Sasuke looked into her eyes.

"Sakura...Im sorry for everything I did. I will never leave again. I want to be with you, and cover up all the things I have missed. When I was training everyday in the forest, I was thinking of you. Missing that sweet smile of yours I see everyday."

Sasuke touched her cheeks with his hand. She looked into his dark eyes. "I always knew you would come back. But no one believed me. They said to give up on you, but I never did. Every night when the stars were bright, I would go out and hope that the next day you would come."

A tear came rolling down her eye, onto Sasuke's hand. Suddenly, Sasuke put his arms around her neck and hugged her.

"Sakura, I never want to do that to you again. I dont want to see you cry because of me. Im stronger now, and my goal is to be with you, and protect you with my life."

Sasuke broke apart from her. He looked at the ground. "I didnt know I hurt you this much... I should just go..." He turned around, but Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Dont leave again Sasuke. I finally have you back. If you go again, I will kill my self. I missed you Sasuke... Come inside for tonight." Sakura said bringing him inside.

Sasuke went inside and sat on the couch. Sakura started to make some tea. Sasuke looked around. It hadnt changed much. The walls were white, with pink petals over the shelves. Sakura's house was like Sakura. Spirited, and lively. And pink like her.

When she finished mkaing tea, she brought it over to Sasuke. He thanked her and she sat down next to him.

Sakura smiled. "Everyone is going to be happy that your back" Sasuke looked at his tea. "Wont they uh... be mad?"

Sakura looked at her tea too. "Ya, maybe... But Im sure Naruto will be happy...I think..."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He was slightly pink. "So... are you uh... going out with anyone... or somthing?..."

Sakura smiled and blushed. "No... Lee keeps asking me... but I just say Im busy or ahve something to do..."

Sasuke smiled. "For two years?" Sakura smiled and blushed. "He believes anything I say."

Sasuke just blurted out what he was thinking. "Anyone would, with that smiled of yours... I mean.. uh..."

Sakura started to giggle. "Your acting like when we were training at the park. You kept saying somethine nice to me, and you started to blush... Like now..."

Sasuke turned dark pink. He looked back at his tea. His bangs covered his face, but Sakura still saw him smiling.

Sasuke then stopped smiling. 'Is she my girlfriend... Maybe she doesnt want to be... How should I ask!"

Sasuke looked into Sakura's green sparkling eyes. She was still giggling. Sasuke blushed again. "Your making this hard for me with you giggling like that!"

Sakura tried to stop, but she kepy smiling. "Are you gonna ask me something?"

Sasuke was thinking how to say it. 'I wish that little boy Josh or something were here...' Sasuke thought (a/n:from first story)

Sasuke took Sakura's hand. She stopped giggling. "Sakura... Do you remember the day we were at the daycare for a mission?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. Sasuke smirked. "That little boy Josh or something said dont break your heart. I said I wont. Well, I did. By leaving you. Im not planning on leaving you ever again. I want to be right by your side. Can we be together again?"

Sakura smiled remembering that moment.

FLASH BACK

_Josh looked at the two ninjas. "Sasuke, dont break the gril's heart like my brother did to his girlfriend." Sakura blushed. Sasuke looked at Josh. "Dont, worry. I wont" Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Sakura. Josh looked at them both. "Im going now..." Sakura smiled at Sasuke. She shifted closer to him, and put her head on his shoudler. "You never did break my heart. You made the dream come true"_

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke was blushing, and waiting for an asnwer. "Sakura?..." Sakura blinked at the sound of her name. Sakura looked at the ground. "Sasuke... I dont know if I can trust you right now... I need to see you showing that you want to be with me."

Sasuke lifted her head, so she can see his worried eyes. "Sakura... you mean the world to me... I will do ANYTHING for you"

Sakura smiled. "Even act like Naruto for a day?" Sasuke didnt hesitate. "If thats what you want for us to be together, I will." Sasuke was serious.

Sakura noticed his face. "I was just kidding. If you become Naruto, I will explode. I like you the way you are... becuase you are my Sasuke" She leaned in closer to his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke blushed and smiled. "And you are my cherry blossem Sakura..." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. They both blushed. Sasuke stood up. he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I better get going"

Sakura did her puppy dog face. "You dont have to go. You can stay the night. On the couch..."

Sasuke smirked at her face. "I can never resist that face. Fine. I will stay."

Sakura smiled. "I can never resist your smile either." Sasuke added.

Sakura blushed. When Sasuke relized he said that out loud, he blushed.

Sasuke woke up around 6:55am. He had forgotten where he was, but when he saw his surroundings he smiled. He walked into Sakura's room. He saw her sleeping. Her hair was over her face, and her face was a bit angry. Sasuke walked up to her and brushed her hair off her face. Once it was gone, she was smiling. But still sleeping.

Sasuke got dressed and left a note saying:

_Good morning Sakura. I left back to my house, so dont worry. Do you wanna have lunch together? Ill come to your house around 12:30pm if you want to go. _

_Love, Sasuke_

Sakura woke up at around 7:30am. She saw the note. She smiled. "Love... He wrote Love Sasuke..." Sakura got dressed, and left to tell Hinata aboutt he news.

Hinata was so happy that he was back. "Im so glad that you are happy again Sakura. I have waited so long to see that face again. And to see you blush." Hinata said.

Sakura blushed. "You always blush around Naruto" Hinata smiled. "Thats becuase hes so sweet"

Sakura smiled with a competitive grin. "So Sasuke aint sweet? He wrote Love in his note that he left me" Sakura said blushing. Hinata started to giggle. "Ok. Hes sweet too. Well, Im going to meet Naruto at the park. See you later" Hinata said leaving Sakura to go and tell other friends about Sasuke.

Hinata walked to the park and saw Naruto waiting for her there. "H..Hi Naruto" Hianta said quietly. Naruto heared her gentle voice and came running towards her. "Hinata! Iv missed you so much scince yesterday!" Hinata turned red.

"I just w..wanna tell y..you that S..Sasuke came b..back y..yesterday" Hinata said cooling down.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Has he seen Sakura yet? Cause if he didnt, Im gonna kick so hard in the butt he wont-" Hinata inturrupted him. "She was the first one to meet. A..and they a..are back t..together"

Narutp smiled his foxy grin. "Good! That basterd Sasuke! He doesnt know anything about love. Leaving Sakura. Ha! But me and you are perfect! I wont ever leave you Hinata!" Naruto smiled and gave her a big hug. She blushed.

Neji and Teten soon found out that Sasuke was back. Teten and Neji were in the forest training. "Im glad Sasuke came back. Sakura was about to loose it." Tenten said throwing shurikens at a tree.

Neji looked at Tenten. "Tenten?.." She stopped. "Yeah?" Neji looked into her brown eyes. "Never leave me, and I will never leave you" Tenten blushed. "I never even thought one second about leaving you. But your like Sasuke. Strong, smart, determined. Will you leave me?" "But your cuter" she added quietly. Neji still heared that last part and blushed.

"I will never leave you Tenten. Thanks for the last bit" Tenten blushed. She smiled and scratched the back of her head. "Ya, ok! No problem!" She started to throw weapens at the tree again.

It was 12:20pm when she got home. She got dressed and waited for Sasuke. DING DONG

Sakura opened the door. She was wearing a white top and a pink mini skirt. She smiled at Sasuke. "Ready?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

They were going to eat sushie for lunch. They walked to a place called _Sushie House_.

A waitress with dark brown hair greeted them. "Hello ,my name is Sakaya. Welcome to the Sushie House. Please follow me to your table."

They sat down and looked at the menu. Sasuke already chose what he was going to eat. So he kept stealing glances at Sakura. She was looking over the menu 5 times. She looked up at Sasuke. He was staring at her. He blushed and looked down at his menu.

Sakura smiled. "Sasuke, the stuff here all look good. What did you get?"

Scince he was still blushing, he didnt look up. But he replied. "Im gonna get the chicken wrap with soy sauce."

Sakura looked at the menu again. "That sounds good. I will get... the chicken roll with soy sauce."

The waited came and they told their orders. "And what would you like for drinks?" Sakura replied happily. "Which one do you like best? The lemonade or the water with hint of lime?"

Sakaya smiled. "The water with the hint of lime is my favourite. Its also ou special drink for today."

Sakura handed her menu back to Sakaya. "Then I will have that thank you!"

Sasuke gave her his menu and replied. "Just water." The waitress tried to start a conversation like with Sakura. "Any ice?"

Sasuke didnt really care. "What ever. If you want to." The waitress walked away with a confused look."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Is something wrong, or did I forget that you were always like this?" Sasuke looked at his hands. "Just thinking..."

Sakura wanted to talk with him. "About what?" Sasuke smiled. "You are still nosy like when you were before. Im jsut thinking of a job."

Sakura smiled. "I am not nosy! If you are looking for a job, then you should go and ask Kakashi or something."

Sasuke forgot about Kakashi. "Right... I will go and ask the guy that reads perverted books..."

Sakura smiled. "He still didnt finish it. Unless he reads it over like 30 times... eeww..."

Sasuke smiled. 'Same Sakura. But shes different somehow. Has she lost weight? I guess its just a girl thing... But what if its from me when I left her. Man, Im so stupid.' he thought.

He frowned. Sakrua looked upset. "Sasuke? Whats wrong." Sasuke blinked. "Nothing... Nosy..." Sakura smiled. "I am not nosy!"

A/N: I feel tired right now, so I dont think that was a good chapter... dont know what to write anymore...**NEJI AND TENTEN FANS, THERE MIGHT NOT BE SO MUCH OF THEM CUZ I DONT KNOW WUT TO RIGHT. HIANTA AND NARUTO FANS, SOMETIMES I WILL MAKE THEM TOGETHER BUT HINATA IS REALLY SHY. SASUKE AND SAKURA FANS, I DONT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE THEM MORE TOGETHER. review please. and read my other story or make a review... THANKS**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sakura and Sasuke had finished their lunch, and so they went to ask their old guenien teacher about a job.

"Glad to have you back Sasuke" Kakashi said as he took out his one and only book.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sakura told me that you read it over about 30 times" Sakura blushed and stompped on his foot. "Geez Sakura, you dont have to hit me" Sasuke said smiling. Sakura blushed even more. "Just shut up then"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at Sakura. "30 times over?" Sakura turned red. "Well... I..uh..." she was acting like Hinata now. Kakashi smiled. "Acutally, 42 times over"

Sakura's mouth dropped. Sasuke's smile turned into a digusted face. "Anyways... I just want to ask you if you know a good palce for a job"

Kakashi turned back to Sasuke. "Well, you could go and work in a bookstore. Then you could get half prices on books..." Sasuke was disgusted. "Forget it. Im not going to buy you Itcha Itcha Paridise books..."

Kakashi thought for jobs for Sasuke for about 40 min. "Hmm... You could be tested, and if you are worthy enough, become a guenien teacher. Like me"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. She smiled. "You could find a student just like Naruto. And see how hard it was for Kakashi sensei." Kakashi smiled too. "I think that job would be perfect for you"

Sasuke thought about it. "Fine. But if I dont like it, Im quitting. Kakashi was suprised. "I have never heared of a Uchiha quitting before. You never quitted on anything. Not training, not avenging, not getting Sakura's heart back. You can teach 3 teens a thing or so."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Im 15. Im going to teach 12 and 13 year olds?" Kakashi smiled. "But you have the Sharingan. You went out training for two years on your own. When you were 13, you were the best guenien in the acadamy. You have the Uchiha blood. Even if you were 13, you could teach them something."

Sasuke sighed, and gave in. Sakura and Sasuke went to the acadamy. Iruka saw them and smiled. "Sasuke, you back. Well good. Everyone was missing you" Sakura smiled. "He wants to become a guenien teacher like Kakashi."

Iruka was supries but he smiled. "Im sure you willdo good. Lets just test your skills even though Im sure you will make it."

They went outside and Sakura watched as Iruka called out jutsus that Sasuke had to preform.

"Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu" Iruka said. (a/n:dont know if sasuke cando that but im just looking up jutsus somewhere)

Sasuke chanted the words to activate it. He did it pretty well. Then Iruke said, Shisi Laindan"

Sasuke did this easily. Iruka was impressed. "This one, Im sure you already did it before. Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu"

Sasuke smirked. With out any trouble at all, Sasuke fires swirly flames. Iruka added on. "To finish it off, clear away the flames please."

Sasuke activated Water Explosion no Jutsu. Iruka smiled and and annoucned, "Congrats Sasuke! You are now a teacher."

Sasuke looked behind him to smile at Sakura, but when he turned around, Sakura jumped into his arms, giving him a big hug. "Good job Sasuke! I knew you would make it." Sasuke smiled and hugged Sakura back. "Thanks to you"

Hinata and Naruto were eating at the ramen bar, when Naruto was shocked to find out that the ramen wasnt going well, so he only had 4 bowls of ramen. Hinata felt sorry for Naruto. "Y..you could share with m..me" Naruto had a huge smile on his face. "Thanks Hinata!" They were eating out of the same bowl, and Naruto found a long peice of ramen. Hinata found one too.

It was the same one. Slowly they ate, they got closer. Finally they saw each other on the same peice, but they already were close, they kissed. They both blushed. Once they were appart, Naruto smiled. "Hehe...that was funny..." Hinata turned red, but she giggled.

Naruto leaned over the table and kissed her again. "I just love the way you giggle Hinata!"

Tenten was at home, reading a book, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

A quiet voice answered nervously.

"Hi Tenten... I was just wondering if you... uh... did you eat lunch yet?"

"Neji? Is that you? No, I didnt eat lunch. Now that you mention it, im pretty hungry."

"Do..you want to uh... eat some... ramen with...me?" Neji asked shyly.

Tenten's jaw dropped. "Ya! Sure! I will meet you there in about 15 min.! Ok, bye!"

Neji sighed. "What did I just do? Sasuke and Sakura are getting to me"

Hinata and Naruto left the ramen bar a while ago. Tenten arrived 5 min. early, so she decided to get a seat. She saw Neji come through the door. He was looking around, and he spotted Tenten. He walked over to her and he sat down.

"Hi Neji! Thanks for asking me to lunch." Tenten blushed. Neji blushed and looked away. "Ya, no problem..."

They ate in silence, but Tenten was having a great time. "Do you want to get ice cream for dessert? I know a really good place" Tenten asked. Neji stared into her brown eyes. "I uh... maybe another time."

Tenten looked down. "Oh, ok. You probably busy or something huh?" Neji sighed. A part of him wanted to stay with Tenten a bit longer. "No. Maybe you could come over and eat ice cream at my house..."

'What the hell am I saying! Thanks alot Uchiha...' he thought. Tenten's eyes brightend. "Sure!"

Sasuke and Sakura were walking when Sakura stopped. "Hey Sasuke, lets get some ice cream to celebrate you becoming a teacher!" Sasuke sighed. "It still sounds weird. I never pictured myself as a teacher. The kids better know not to be as dumb as Naruto. I wont give them a second chance with the bells."

Sakura and Sasuke got some ice cream and went and sat down in the park bench. Sakura started licking her ice cream when she looked at Sasuke's ice cream. "You got mint chocolate! Can I try? Please?" She did her puppy dog face. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled.

He reached out his ice cream towards her. "Here" Sakura took his, and she gave hers to his. "Try mine. Strawberry vanilla. Its good" Sasuke stared at her. She smiled. "Come on"

Sasuke licked a bit. He didnt like it. "Its horrible! Give me back mine." Sakura laughed. "That is not horrible! Nah, Im keeping it. Its good." Sasuke smirked. "Then we will share." Sakura blushed. They ate until there was just a bit left. They both went for it and they kissed.

They broke apart and their lips were covered in chocolate. Sakura started to giggle at Sasuke. He wiped his off and Sakura licked hers off. Sasuke smirked. "Childish..."

Sakura smiled. "I am not childish! I just like to lick it off" Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled. The sun was setting. He walked Sakura home. "What time can I see you tomorrow?" Sasuke was thinking. "You should come with me tomorrow. They should see my girl friend. If they fail, they will have to hear you nag." He smirked.

Sakura gave him a light punch. "Ha ha. Sorry, but I cant. Me and Ino work at the flower shop until 3:00pm" Sasuke said, "I finish at 3:30pm. You can meet me at the training park. Like old times." Sakura kissed him good night and he left.

A/N: review my other story too people! hope you liked this chapter. next one will be mainly about the training!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry Tenten and Neji fans, I dont feel like writing about their ice cream... fine just a bit then

Chapter Seven

Tenten and Neji were at his house. Neji got the ice cream out. He hardly ate any. Once they scooped some in a bowl, they went out and ate it on the steps.

"You have good ice cream Neji" Tenten said. Neji raised an eyebrow at her. "You really like ice cream dont you?" Tenten blushed. "Its good." Neji smirked.

Once they were done, Tenten was putting her jacket on, getting ready to leave. "Thanks for lunch and the ice cream Neji. Ill see you tomorrow?" Neji nodded.

She started to walk when Neji grabbed her hand. "Can I walk you home?" Tenten blushed. "Sure, if you want to" 'What the hell is wrong with me!" Neji thought.

It was a long walk, and Tenten's hand brushed against Neji's. They finally arrived at Tenten's house. Tenten kissed Neji on the cheek. "Thanks for today. Night"

Neji stood there for a couple minutes. "Man am I stupid. I forgot she was my girlfriend. But why am I so nervous..." he said.

Sakura woke up at 6:30am. She took a shower got dressed and walked over to Sasuke's house.

KNOCK KNOCK

Sasuke opened the door, and Sakura saw him tieing his shoes. "Hi Sakura, do you want to come and my little comrads as Kakashi would say it."

Sakura smiled and nodded. They walked to the park and saw 3 teens waiting for him.

There was a girl with blonde hair. She tied it up in a pony tail. "She looks like Ino, dont you think?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke. The boy next to her had dark brown hair and ties up like Shikamaru. The last boy had red hair and he reminded them of Gaara.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Great. I have two people from team 10 and and mini Gaara." (a/n:are ino and peoples in team 10?...)

Sakura smiled at them. "Hi, Im Sakrua and your teacher is Sasuke." she said pointing towards him.

Sasuke smirked. "Whats your names?" The girl like Ino, didnt only look like her, but she acted like her too. "My name is Ina, the lazy butt is Shiko and the quiet dude over there is Garu" (names are smilar huh?)

Sakura waved good bye and left to the flower shop.

"As you know, im Sasuke. So dont call me Sasuke sensei. Sasuke or if you have to, sensei. Any question?" Ina looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes. Her blue eyes became shiny and she smiled.

"No questons Sasuke! Was that girl you girlfriend?" Sasuke noticed her smiling like a puppy. "You do act like Ino..." he said to himself. "Ya. That was my girlfriend."

Ina's smiled drooped. Shiko smiled. "Ha Ina! Your crush has a girlfirend already!" Ina blushed. "Shut up lazy butt" Shiko yawned. "Nah... too troublesem..." Sasuke blinked. "Right..."

"When I was 13, my sensei Kakashi, used this test on me and my team mates." Sasuke took out two bells. "You have until lunch time to try and take one of these bells. Unless no lunch"

Ina looked at the bells and back at Sasuke. "There is only to bells... only two of us would eat lunch anyways..." Sasuke nodded. "Right."

Shiko blinked. "Man, this will troublsem..." Garu just stared at the bells and finally spoke. "Sasuke...Uchiha...will you use your sharingan on us?"

Sasuke looked over at Garu. "Your pretty smart. Nah. I wont go too hard on you guys. Today that is..."

The three gueniens went hiding. "I need a book. Not that perverted one like Kakashi's, but now I see how boring it is to wait for them." Sasuke said to himself.

Garu was hiding in a tree. Ina was hiding in in the bushes near the water. Shiko yawned and was hiding in the forest neer trees and bushes.

Like Naruto, Ina was the first too attack.She threw knives from a tree at Sasuke and ran to another tree. Sasuke caught the knives and threw them into the ground. He easily spotted where Ina was. Sasuke picked up the knives and walked over to her.

'What should I do!' Ina thought. Sasuke dropped the knives infront of her. "I think these belong to you" Ina blushed.

Sauske walked back to where he was originally standing. Shiko acted like Shikamaru, but was not as lazy. He cloned himself, but not as good as Naruto of course. He did some hand moves and preformed the fire attack that Sasuke did to Kakashi. Of course, Sasuke did the same thing that Kakashi did to him.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Shiko asked. Sasuke came from the ground and pulled Shiko down, so his head was out of the dirt. Sasuke laughed. "I was in that position before" Shiko blushed. He was angry.

Sasuke went and sat in a tree. Garu was watching him. He threw knives at Sasuke moved onto another tree threw more, and did this once again. Sasuke saw 14 knives come staright at his face. He dodged 8, caught 5, but 1 cut threw his arm. Garu smiled.

He jumped onto antoher tree but saw Sasuke stadning there already. Garu looked behind him, and saw a log.

Sasuke had replaced himself, as Kakashi did too. Sasuke smiled. "Not a bad try"

Sasuke spotted Ina running into the water. Sasuke rasied his eyebrow. He looked at Garu. "Does she like water or what?" Garu shrugged.

Sasuke jumped down and headed towards the lake. All of a sudden Ina jumped out and threw knives at Sasuke. Reaching for the bells, Sasuke caught her foot and threw her over his shoulder. She landed on her feet.

Sasuke smirked. "You act like this girl I know, but you are strong than her." Ina smiled. "Your girlfriend?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No. A girl that wanted me to be her boy friend. Ino"

Sasuke did some hand signs. and Ina was in a dark forest. She turned around and saw Garu lying on the ground. "Ina! Help me..." He had cuts on his arm and face. Ina screamed and fainted.

Back in the real world, Sasuke scratched his head. "I thought she would be like Sakura, and fall for me as being hurt... She likes the guy that lookes like Gaara?... Weired... I guess I over did it. I wonder if Sakura fainted..." Sasuke walked over Ina's body. He was walking when Shiko jumped out of the forest with Garu. They both did the flame attack, and Garu reached for the bells. Sasuke caought his foot and threw him. Shiko used his clone in the fire and went for the bells. Sasuke hit 4 of the clones, but from the flames, and somke he couldnt really see anything.

The real Shiko grabbed a bell and rolled voer in the dirt. Sasuke cleared the flames and saw Shiko dancing. "I got a bell!" Sasuke smirked. "If I was using my sharingan, I could of

seen through the smoke." Sasuke turned around and saw Garu walking over to Ina's body.

"You guys used team work, but Garu didnt get a bell. Maybe if he used clones..."

Garu bent down and splashed water over Ina's face. She woke up and looked over and saw Shiko dancing. "WHAT! THAT LAZY BUM GOT A BELL AND WE DIDNT!" Gara covered her mouth with his hands. "We used team work. Now shut up." Ina blushed. His hand was over her mouth. But covered in dirt. She bit it.

Garu took his hand away. "Geez, you didnt have to bite me" Ina stick her tounge out. She got up. Sasuke and Shiko walked over to them. "Sorry you too, but you fail." Ina's mouth dropped. Garu's eyes widened. "What! No! Please! I cant fail!" Sasuke looked at his comrads. He smiled. "You know what? Im going soft on you guys. Like my sensei. Garu and Shiko figured out what this was about. Teamwork. There will be a lot of it too. But Ina... Like me and my team mate Naruto ,we both wanted to do everything our selves. You were close, but..."

Ina had tears run down her eyes. She didnt want to go back. "You pass, but no lunch for you and Garu. And next time, Im using my sharingan. None of you will do very good next time..."

A/N: not a very good scence with the bells... i dont know aht to write. sorry people. REVIEW PLEASE. **thanks Twilight Shades, Kawaii dolphin girl, and ghostfang for writing most of the reviews:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sasuke and his comrads were resting. There training was over. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and she looked at his group. "How was training today?" she asked.

Ina blushed. "Me and Garu didnt get to eat anything" Sakura looked at Sasuke. "The bell test huh?" Sasuke nodded. Ina looked at Sakura. "You were his team mate! Now hes your boyfriend too...your lucky..."

Sakura smiled. "I sure am" and she gave Sasuke a big hug. Ina blushed and looked away. Shiko smiled. "Ina like Garu too!" Ina turned red and kicked Shiko in the stomach. "I do not! Shut up baka!"

Garu just raised an eyebrow at Ina. He turned back at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at Garu's reaction. Shiko frowned. "All the girls like Garu." Sakura smiled. "Sasuke was like you when he was 13 Garu."

Garu just stared at Sasuke. Sasuke rasied an eyebrow. "Is there something you want Garu?"

Garu stared into his eyes. "No. I just want to see your sharingan" Sasuke smirked. "You will see it when we have an important mission."

Sasuke and Sakura walked back to her house. Sakura held Sasuke's hand as they walked. "Garu is really like you... Do you think he will ever like anyone?" Sasuke smirked. "He will find someone on his own. It could be Ina."

Sakura smiled. "If Garu is like you, and Ina is like Ino, then Im not sure he will fall for her." Sakura said. Sasuke sighed. "Hes quiet, shes loud. Perfect match. Like Hinata and Naruto. And..."

Sakura punched him. "Im a loudmouth eh?" Sasuke smiled.

Naruto and Hinata bought two tickets to Playland. It was opening tomorrow. "I cant wait to go on the rides, and play games and eat ramen..." Naruto drooled. Hinata giggled. "Its going to b..be fun" Hinata was getting used to the point that Naruto was her boyfriend now. When it was them alone, she hardly stuttered. But when he kissed her or something, she could get really red.

Tenten got two tickets too. She wantd to ask Neji. She went to his house, and knocked on the door. Neji opened it and was a bit suprised to see Tenten. "Hi Neji! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Playland opening tomorrow..."

Neji looked at the tickets in her hand. 'I can be with Tenten the whole day...' he thought. "Sure" he replied. Tenten smiled. "Great! Well I will come here tomrrow at 10:00am ok?" Neji nodded. Tenten waved good bye and left.

Kakashi gave two tickets to the love birds Sakura and Sasuke for Playland. "I cant wait Sasuke! All those rides! And the games! I hope I win something..."

Sasuke niticed she was a bit worried. "Dont worry Sakura. I will win something for you. I promise."

Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke. "Thanks Sasuke" Sasuke blushed a bit.

The next morning at 9:00am, Sasuke arrived at Sakura's house. Sakura was wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt and black shorts. It was sunny out, and if they were going on rides, she wasnt going to wear a skirt.

They arrived at Playland and saw Hinata and Naruto hand in hand. They were walking around, trying to fine a good ride to go on.

Sasuke and Sakura caught up with them, and they decided to go together. Sasuke and Naruto smiled. "Sorry girls, but me and Sasuke are going to go to the bumper cars and I will run him over." Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked. "Not if I can help it." Naruto laughed. "Ha! You cant use your sharingan or anything Sasuke! Your going down."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I dont need my sharingan to beat you with a car." The two guys ran off to the bumper cars. Sakura rolled her eyes. She smiled at Hinata. "What do you want to do?" Hinata thought. "You choose"

Sakura smiled. "Hell's Gates!" Hinata was nervous. But Sakura grabbed her hand and ran off to the ride. They sat in a seat, and they started to rise. They went around in circles, and water splashed everywhere. Luckily, Hinata brought extra clothes.

Once it was over, Hinata was very dizzy. Sakura smiled and jumped around. "That was so much fun!" Hinata tried to smile, but she was just too dizzy.

Sasuke was in a blue car. Naruto was in an orange one. Naruto stepped on the pedal and drove around trying to fine Sasuke. Sasuke just waited for him. Naruto spotted Sasuke and raced towards him. Sasuke moved out of the way and Naruto bumped into this little girl.

She started to cry. "Nice Naruto... You better hope that you have car insurance, or that girl would sue you." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed. "Sorry little girl!" and he went chasing after Sasuke.

At 10:10am, Neji and Tenten arrived. They spotted Sakura and Hinata looking for another ride. Tenten dragged Neji towards them. "Hi Sakura, Hinata! Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura smiled. "Oh, hi guys. The other two went in war in bumper cars." Neji rolled his eyes. He lef the girls to find the other two.

When Neji arrived, he saw Sasuke crash into Naruto, and Naruto who didnt have a sea belt had a bleeding nose. DDDIINNGGG!

It was over. Ssauke came out laughing at Naruto's nose. They spotted Neji, and he raised an eyebrow. "I didnt know you could be so competitive in a car Sasuke..."

The three girls went to the games. Tenten had over 250 tickets, so she went and got a pink baby pig. Sakura tried to throw over 20 balls in the right slots to get a lot of tickets, but she kept missing. The guys found them struggling, so they went over to help.

Sasuke took Sakura's ball and threw it in the 50 slot. He kept doing this and Sakura had over 320 tickets. She got a light blue baby dragon with big black shiny eyes.

She kissed Sasuke and she thanked him. Sasuke blushed, and Neji smirked. Naruto tried to help Hinata, but he did worse. He got very frusterated. "Why wont it go in! Somone broke it!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, and took the ball from Naruto. He threw it into the 50 slot. Naruto blushed.

"I was about to that Sasuke! But you took the ball from me." Sasuke sighed. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Lets all go on a ride together!"

Naruto smiled evily. "Lets go in the haunted house... MOOWAHAHAHWHAW!"

Everyone stared at Naruto. Even Hinata. Naruto blushed. "Just getting into the excitement...hehe"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura bonked Naruto on the head. Tenten laughed. Neji smirked. HInata giggled. And Naruto blushed.

They were all heading towards the Haunted House, when someone stopped them.

A/N: Who is that person... i dont know what to write anymore... **REVIEW PLEASE**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: this chapter, is not very romantic. more like horror...**

Chapter Nine

They all looked up to the person that bumped into them. More like people. Lee, Shino,Kiba and Kakashi. Lee's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke holding Sakura's hand.

Kiba looked at Naruto putting his arm around Hinata. He was slightly jelouse. (how do you spell that...) Kiba grabbed Hinata aside. "So, wich ride are you going on next?" Naruto walked up to them and took Hinata's hand. "WE were going to the haunted house. If Hinata gets scared, IM going to comfort her." Naruto grinned. "You gotta problem with that?"

Kiba blushed. "No..." Kakashi smiled. "Lets all go together!" Sasuke,Naruto,Sakura,Neji, and Tenten rolled their eyes. Lee on the other hand was jumping for joy. "If you get frightened Sakura, I will-" Lee started to say. But Sasuke kissed Sakura on the cheek. "Lets go"

Sakura blushed confused why Sasuke did that. Sasuke smirked at Lee. Lee blushed. "Always trying to show off that Sakura his his girl..." Lee mumbled to himself. Sasuke heared him. "Well, she is..."

They were about to enter when Kakashi stopped. "Im going to leave you kids alone. Ill just go aorund and read my book that you selfish brats call perverted"

Once they got in, it was pitch black. For the fun, no one used any jutsus to give out light. Somone screamed in Sakura's ear and boy was she mad. "BAKA!" and she kicked who ever was behind her.

The man that was getting payed to scare people, just got kicked in the face by Sakura. Wich was quite painful. He fell to the ground with a "That hurt..." and Skaura blushed. They got out of that area quickly.

The next room was black and there was a maze. 4 different entrances. Sasuke and Naruto took one way, Lee,Hinata,Sakura, and Neji took another way, Tenten and Shino took the third way, while Kiba walked into the fourth one alone. But he had his best dog pal of course.

Sasuke and Naruto's path had prickly things hanging down. Sasuke who had a mind, ducked down. Naruto on the toher hand, walked through them. "Ow! Ow! This hurts! Ow! Sasuke, arent you hurt? Ow!"

Sasuke sighed. "Baka..."

Sakura and Hinata were holding hands and walking through a path way with mud on the bottom. "Great! My shoes are dirty now! And there new!" Sakura said. Neji was just following by holding onto spikes from the side of the walls.

Lee just walked behind Sakura, admiring her hair.

Tenten was talking to Shino, but it was like talking to no one. "This place is really weird... Theres nothing strange..." Tenten bumped into a mirror. But it didnt look like her. She had sharingan eyes, and black hair. Her hair was in a long pony tail like Ino.

Shino looked into the mirror and had no glasses on. His hair was light brown and spiky, and his face was showing. Shino raised an eyebrow. His eyes were blue. Then again, you never see Shino's eyes, so they could be blue anyways...

Tenten was confused. "I dont have sharingan eyes! My hair isnt black either! These mirrors are like looking into somone else. I look like Sasuke, but also like Ino..."

Shino of course wasnt talking, but he thought. 'I look like Naruto but with brown hair...'

Kiba was walking and a bunch of soft pillows came out of no where and hit him in the face. "AAHHH!" his voice was high pitched. It echoed. Everyone heared.

Sasuke-raise eyebrow

Sakrua-eyes move side to side wondering

Naruto-jaw dropped

Neji-rolls eyes

Tenten-looks around

Shino-also raises eybrow

Lee-gets scared

Hinata-blushes and says "Kiba..."

Kiba covered his mouth. "Opps..."

Everyone got out of the maze and into a room where it was bright for a second then dark again. They were different rooms, but could hear each other. It was like being in a box.

No one knew that somone mysterious was in charge of the Hunated House for their round. He showed everyone their worst nightmare.

Sasuke's "box" was black when all of a sudded, pictures of when he was little appeared. Sasuke closed his eyes. "No...Not this...Anything but this..." His brother was shown. "Die!" and Sasuke pounded his fist against the wall where the pictures were shown.

Everyone heared him.

Sakura had a tear roll down her face. "Sasuke..." Naruto was worried. "His past..." Everyone felt worried about Sasuke. Soon the screaming stopped.

Naruto had images of Iruka being stabbed by knives. This wasnt true though. Iruka is safe and sound at his house. But Naruto saw images of Iruka dead. "IRUKA! NO! DONT DIE!"

Everyone knew what was going on with Naruto. Hinata was worried for him. "Naruto..."

Back in Naruto's box, the pictures of Iruka stopped. He sighed. But Hinata appeared. Naruto had a rope tied around her neck and was laughing. She was crying. "Stop! I would never do that to my Hinata chan! Stop!" Naruto screamed. Hinata couldnt take it. She was crying. Neji heared her and he couldnt listen to her cry. He tried kicking down the walls.

Sasuke did the same. He activated his sharingan. Everyone tried to get out. All of a sudded, they heared a voice.

It was cold and harsh. It was Orochimaru. "Dont try and waste your energy. Not even the sharingan or the Hyuuga power could help you. Everyone will see their worst nightmare until they go insane, or unti I feel like stopping."

Everyone stopped. Sasuke swore. Neji did too. The images for Naruto stopped. Next was Hinata.

It was like a movie, but it was in her mind. Neji was walking towards her. He had blood over his body. It wasnt his blood. She looked around and saw Naruto lying on the ground covered in blood. She screamed. Both in her mind and out loud.

Naruto yelled. "Hinata! Dont listen to your mind. Forget it! Its not real!" But Hinata couldnt hear him. Neji was laughing at Naruto's body on the ground. He walked up to her face. He spat. "Pathetic...your weak. You should never be a Hyuuga..."

It was over. There was a loud thump. Hinata fainted. Naruto grabbed his hair and pulled. "HINATA! DONT LEAVE ME!"

Sakura felt really bad for Hinata. She didnt know what to do. The "movie" was in her mind now.

_Sasuke was sitting in a corner. She walked up to him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke..whats wrong?" she asked gently._

_Slowly Sasuke turned around. The curse was loose. There was black markings on his face. "Your the problem...your so weak... I dont need a girl friend like you. Im leaving this stupid village. If you try to stop me, Ill kill you, and put it over my borhter's body, once I kill him"_

_Sakura was crying. "Sasuke! No... Dont leave me again! Dont be like this... your not my Sasuke..."_

_His sharingan activated, and his anger more ferice. "Shut the hell up! I dont want you in my life you pathetic wanna be"_

"SASUKE! DONT GO!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke hated to hear her say those words. Again...He didnt want her to feel like he was leaving her again. "Sakura! Listen to me! I know your strong! Im here! I wont leave you! Sakura!"

_"I hate you...your the most-"_ "Sakura! Im here! I wont leave you! Sakura!"

She heared Sasuke. She fell to the ground. Weakly she answered him. "Sasuke...I love you...dont leave me..." She fainted as well.

Sasuke tried kicking the wall. "Sakrua! Wake up!" It was no use. Next to be tortued was Neji.

A/N: Sorry if you didnt like that chapter, but I had to do something to make it ALIVE. I didnt know what to write... Neji's worst night mare might be REALLY BAD, cuz I dont know what to write...


	10. Chapter 10

I dont know what to write for Neji nightmare...

Chapter Ten

Neji had the mind movie too. He was in the forest, and Tenten was crying. She had scrathes on her arm and face. Blood was trickling down her legs.

_Neji was walked up to her. "Tenten? Why are you crying?" Slowly she turned around with blood around her forehead. Her forehead protector was on the fround covered with mud. _

_Her eyes widened."Go away...Leave! Its all your fault!" Neji didnt understand. "Why is this my fault?" More tears fell down Tenten's face. "Becuase you killed them! Why did you do it!" _

_Neji was even more confused. "Who did I kill?" he put his hand on her shoulder but she pushed it off. "Dont touch me! You killed Sasuke just becuase he broke up with Sakura! You killed Naruto, for making Hinata cry ONCe. And it was because he was hurt. It wasnt his fault! Your a killer Neji! Stay away from me!"_

_She picked up her forehead protector and threw it in the dirt again infront of Neji's feet. She turned around and tried to run, but she just fell. Neji ran up to her. He kneeled down. He chekced her pulse. There was nothing. She was dead._

"TENTEN!" Neji yelled. No one ever heared Neji yell that loud before. Not even Hinata. Tenten took out a knife and tried to cut through the walls to get to Neji, but nothing happened.

Sasuke did some hand signals and shot out flames, but they died out fast.

It was Tenten's turn.

_There was a girl talking with Neji. She had dark brown hair, and wore clothes similar to Tenten's. Tenten walked up to them._

_"Hi..Neji who are you talking to her." He put his arm around the girl. "This is Sakuya. Shes my girlfriend." Tenten's mouth dropped. Neji kissed Sakuya. Tenten ran. Tears fell from her eye. _

_"How could he do this! I was right there all along! He never even noticed me!" Somone grabbed her arm. He took out a knife and held it to her neck. _

_"Hey there girl...Whats your problem?Why is such a pretty girl like you crying?Maybe I should take away the pain."_

_Tenten tried to kick him. He caught her foot every time. _

_"I didnt know a girl could be this weak..."the man said. More tears fell out of Tenten's eyes. "Im not weak baka! Now let me go!"_

_The man pushed the knife closer. Tenten could feel the blood trickling down her neck. _

_"Such a weak and rude girl. Maybe I should tortue you? How would that sound?"_

_She kept trying to get loose, but it wasnt working. Suddenly Neji appeared. Tenten thought he came to help her. _

_The man said some chants, and Neji was hit against a tree. He was pushed into the dirt. Bloos was everywhere. "NEJI!" He tried opening his eyes, but blood just came out. _

_Tenten's face turned pale when she saw Neji fall to the ground dead. Tears flooded down her cheek. "NEJI! DONT DIE! I LOVE YOU..." _

Tenten fainted. Her face was pale, and there was blood dripping from her neck. Neji kicked the door in anger. "Tenten!" Sasuke and Neji activated their eyes, but again, nothing was working.

Lee tried kicking the door too. "Tenten! No! Stay strong!"

Where Orochimaru was looking down on the kids, Kakashi was outside. He sensed something. Quickly he put his book away, and ran to the haunted house. The lady there was closing it. "Have you seen a group of-" Kakashi asked. The lazy shook her head.

"Im closing it becuase of them. Something ahs gone wrong, and no one can get in."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Let me go through." The lady let him in. Kakashi used a light jutsu and finally made it to the torture room.

There was 9 boxes. He could hear screaming. He liften up his forehead protector so he could use his Sharingan.

He ran up to Sasuke's box. He kicked it open. Sasuke fell out. "Kakashi! Sakura and the others are in the boxes!"

Kakashi nodded, and went to kick Naruto's box down. Once everyone was out, Sasuke went to Sakura's aid, and Naruto went to Hinata's. Neji the same with Tenten. Once the females were awake, Neji and Sasuke activated their eyes. Same with Hinata.

Tenten took out her weapens. Everyone was ready to fight.

Slowly a shado appeared. It laughed coldy. "So thanks to the perverted sensei, you are out. I was hoping to torture you all. I guess I should leave. But for a fare well gift..."

Orochimaru snapped his fingers and poofed away. Kakashi fell to the ground unconcious.

_"We ahve to continue our mission!" Kakashi said. Obito Uchiha shook his head. "No. We have to save Rin." he said. The two of them went to go and help their friend.Kakashi got hit by a rock. Obito went to help him. A big boulder fell on top of him and his right eye. He was going to die soon.. "Kakashi! Take my sharingan..." Obito said. Rin replaced the eye._

_Kakashi didnt want to leave his friend, but they had to. Obito was dead. _

A tear rolled down Kakashi's eye. Everyone stared. The girls started to cry. Sakura finally spoke. "If Kakashi is crying, it must be really horrible for him..." Everyone nodded. Sasuke and Neji woke him up.

Kakashi was silent and finally he spoke. "Lets go.."

The quickly left Playland and everyone went home. Sasuke and Sakura were walking together. "Sasuke, it was horrible! I cant belive that happened!" She started to cry again. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and held her close to his body.

She could feel his warm breath close to her ear. "I will never leave you. Dont think of that for once second..."

She nodded and qiped away her tears. "What do you think Kakashi was tortured by?..." Sasuke looked at the ground. "Obito Uchiha..." Sakura looked down trying to hold in her tears.

Kakashi didnt go home. He went to the memorial park. He walked up to a big rock. He looked at the name, 'Obito Uchiha' He bent down on his knees. He put his hand on the rock.

He softly started to speak. "Obito...Why was I spared? I should of died too... This is all my fault..."

Slowly Kakashi wiped away a tear, and left.

A/N: I think I made Kakashi too soft.. I dunno. Im not sure if thats how Obito died... I didnt know what Shino's nightmare would be, so I made Kakashi come... REVIEW PLEASE:)


	11. Chapter 11

some of this chapter is about Kakashi... might make him too soft. sorry

Chapter Eleven

The next day, Sakura told everyone to get a day off work, becuase of what happened the day before.

No one saw Kakashi or heared about him for a while. At 2:00pm, Sakura baked some cookies, and went to Kakashi's home.

KNOCK KNOCK

Kakashi opened the door. He was stil wearing his PJs. His forehead protector and mask were still on though. His eyes were very sleepy.

"Hello Sakrua. What can I do for you?" he asked quietly. Sakura tried to smile, but seeing her sensei in a state like this was awkard.

"I..I m..made s..some c..c..cookies for y..you..." she said stuttering like Hinata. Kakashi looked at the cookies and back at Sakura.

He sighed. "Come in" she bowed and walked into his house. She went and sat on the couch while Kakashi put the cookies on a plate and brought to them.

"Are you okay Kakashi? If I can help in any way, I could like to." Sakura said sweetly. She was a bit worried though. Kakashi sighed. "No thanks Sakura. I just need to rest today..."

Sakura looked at the ground. "Has this got anything to do with...Obito?..." she asked quietly. Kakashi looked up at the sound of the name. He looked down again.

"..." he didnt know what to say. He didnt want to explain it. "Its ok Kakashi..you dont have to tell me about it. I just want to help. Kakashi stood up and a tear rolled down his face.

"Sakura...I just need to be alone..." Sakura stood up and bowed. "Sorry Kakashi for bothering you. If you need anything, just call me" and she left.

When she closed the door on her way out, she started to cry. "I never knew it was this hard for him...he shouldnt blame himself for everything..."

Just then, Kakashi opened the door. Sakura turned around, still crying. Kakashi looked into her green eyes. _(a/n:no love beetween these to)_ "Sakura, thank you for wanting to help. Its just something from my past, I cant never let go... what do you say we go out for lunch?" Kakashi smiled.

Sakura smiled back. "Sure! Go and change. Try not to be late this time!"

**40min. later**

Kakashi appeared wearing his regualr clothes. Sakura was annoyed. "You wear that everyday, and it takes you 40 min?" Kakashi nodded. Sakura roled her eyes. "Fine then, your buying."

Sasuke was taking a walk and saw Kakashi and Sakura eating at the ramen bar. "Hi Sakura. Are you enjoying lunch with Kakashi?" he said raising an eyebrow.

Kakashi was reading his book. "At least she doesnt eat as much as Naruto. Every time I buy him lunch, I loose all my money." Kakashi said, not taking his eye off the book.

Sasuke sighed. "Well, if I can take Sakura over from here, what do you say we get some ice cream?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded, and thanked Kakashi. They left off to the ice cream shop.

They were taking a walk in the park. They were talking when Sasuke stopped. His smile turned upside down. Sakura looked ahead at what he was looking at.

A little boy, the age of around 7 was getting beaten up by 3 bullies. Sasuke's eyes turned sharingan. He walked up to the 3 bullies. They stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"So some dirty,fat, wanna bes have nothing better to do than pick on this boy?" Sasuke said to the 3 guys.

They were angry. The leader put his fists into balls and raised them up. "You wanna go tough guy? Whats wrong with your eyes anyways?"

Sasuke rolled hsi eyes and smirked. "First of all, the name is Sasuke. Second, its called sharingan. And third, this is too easy." Sasuke picked up the boy and threw him into the dirt.

Sasuke did some hand signals and said, "Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu" Swirly flames hit the boy's butt, and he ran around screaming. The other two bullies ran away after their leader.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned off his sharingan. Sakrua ran up to the ltitle boy.

His face was a little bloody. Sakura healed it up quickly. The looked into his Sasuke's eyes. "Thanks mister..."

The boy had brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Dont I know you? I think we have seen him somewhere before Sakura..Whats your name?"

The boy quietly said, "Josh..." Sakura smiled. "Do you remember us? When you were five, he came to your daycare and babysat you. This is Sasuke, and Im Sakura. You used to call him Mr.Sasuke." Sakura giggled.

Sasuke smirked. Josh looked at both of them. "Sasuke...you didnt break her heart" Sasuke looked at the ground.

"I did...but I came back again" Josh smiled. "Thanks for helping me you guys." Sakura smiled. Sasuke did too. "At least it wasnt glue on your fingers." _(a/n:from first story)_

Naruto and Hinata were quietly eating ramen. (wow, naruto quiet?...) They couldnt forget about the day before. Suddenly Naruto took Hinata's hand.

He looked into her eyes. "Hinata...what ever you were thinking yesterday, was it about me?" Hinata looked away. "Yes..." she wasnt blushing. It wasnt a good thing about him.

Naruto lifted her chin to look at him. "What ever it was, its wrong. For me, it was...torturing you to death and laughing about it... I would **NEVER** do that. I would kill my self before I do that to you. So lets try and forget about it."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you Naruto-kun..." after a moment of silence, Naruto slobbed over his plate of ramen.

Tenten didnt leave her house. Yesterday she ran home. She didnt want to see Neji. She didnt want to see anyone. The cut was still marked on her neck. She heared a knock on the door. She went and opened it.

Neji was standing at the door. "Hi Tenten.. can I come in?" Tenten nodded. They sat on the couch. Neji looked inot her dark brown eyes.

"You know, nothing you thought of yesterday was true..." Neji said quietly. Tenten looked up. "I know...its just hard to forget it..." Neji looked at the ground.

"In my "movie", I killed Naruto and Sasuke for pathetic reasons, I made your cry. I tried to hurt you. And you...died..." Neji said quietly.

Tenten looked at him. "You had a girlfirend, and I ran away. A man came and tried to kill me. I was weak. I couldnt escape...you came out of no where but he used the shadow jutsu"(thing that shikamaru is so good at)

Neji looked up. "Your my girlfirend Tenten. And your not weak. If a guy tried to kill you, you would kill him back in a second."

Tenten smiled. "Well, I know you would never hurt me. Unless we are training or something. But unless its got something to do with protecting Hinata, you wouldnt kill Sasuke or Naruto. And like you would make me cry"

Neji smirked. "I could make you cry anyday" Tenten rolled her eyes. "In your dreams!"

Neji stood up. He smirked. "Ya? Lee is dead...you will never see me again...Naruto has fall in love with you" Tenten's mouth dropped. "Now your making me angry." she took a pillow and threw it at Neji.

He wasnt expecting that, so it hit him in the face. Tenten laughed. Neji picked it up. "Naruto wants to kiss you Tenten!" and he threw the pillow at her. They had a pillow fight for about 2 hours.

Sakura and Sasuke said good bye to Josh, and they started heading home. It was growing dark, and cold. "Im cold!" Sakura said. Sasuke sighed. "Take my jacket." Sakura stuck out her tounge. "Ha. Thanks"

A figue was standing near them. Sasuke held Sakura's hand, and brought her near him. He whispered to her. "Stay near me at all times" she nodded.

Another figure came out of the forest. 2 more came out of the trees. They were surrounded by 4 dark figures.

Suddenly one of them moved into the moon light. Sakrua gasped, and fell into Sasuke's arms. She fainted.

It was...

A/N: Who is it! Next chapter will tell you. Sorry for the suspense people, but I want to make it interesting. reviews please.**and read the first story first! and review that too please:):):)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

It was...

Gaara holding Temari's body. There was blood trickling down her mouth and blood around her sides. Her face was scratched and cuts were all over her arms and legs.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Why?..." Gaara looked at Temari's body and back at Sauske.

"No, no! You'v got it all wrong! I didnt do anything."

Sasuke smirked. He placed Sakura down on the ground. He walked over to Gaara. "Who are the over 3 figures?" Sasuke asked. Gaara looked at them.

Naruto and Hinata came out. And a clone of Naruto. "Hey Sasuke. We were walking in the park and we saw Gaara running towards a body. We saw Temari lying on the ground, so we came and helped."

Sakura woke up and saw Hinata,Naruto,and Sasuke looking at Temari's body. "Sasuke! They are killers! Stop them!" Sasuke helped Sakura up. Naruto and Hinata were confused.

Sasuke explained to her the story. "Oh..." Sakura said blushing slightly.

Hinata,Naruto, and Sakura brought Temari to the hospital, while Sasuke and Gaara stayed at the park to see if they oculd find the person who hurt Temari.

They were walking in the trees, when a shuriken came flying at Gaara's face. Gaara turned around and lazily ducked.

Sasuke went to check out where the shuriken came from. No one was there. It was 10:20pm, sothey decided to go to the hostpital to see Temari.

She was lying on a bed and Sakura was sleeping on a chair next to her. Sasuke woke her up and asked ehr where Nartuo and Hinata went.

"I told them I would stay here, so they went home. Di you guys find the person who did this?" Gaara shook his head.

"Well, shes going to be okay." Sakura said trying to cheer Gaara up, even though he hardly smiles.

Gaara just nodded and sat down next to Sakura. "Thanks" he said. Sakura smiled and blushed a bit.

Sasuke was growing a bit jelouse. _'Back of Gaara. Wait, shes just trying to help him. But still, shes MY girlfriend. Think about Temari's health, not this. They are just friends. But shes MINE'_ inner Sasuke was arguing.

Suddenly not knowing why he did, he took Sakura's wrist and brought her to a corner. She was very confused.

Gaara stood up and whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Im not going for her you know. Im just thanking her. Shes JUST my friend. I know shes yours."

Sasuke blushed and let go of Sakura's wrist. Hiding his blush he walked out. "Im going to get some air" he said. Sakura looked at Gaara. He just shrugged. Once Sakura looked back at Temari, Gaara rolled his eyes and smirked.

Sasuke went out of the hospital. "I just need some air..." he sighed. He took a short walk. When he was walking near a fountain he heared crying from a bush.He went and pushed some leaves aside to see who was crying.

Lying on the ground was a five year old girl naked except a tattered brown cloth on her chest and another one like a skirt.

She was shivering. Her hair was dark brown and she was covered in dirt and blood. Sasuke was shocked to see so many people like this today."Let me pick you up and bring you into the hospital" Sasuke said. He bent down, and the gril looked straight into his eyes.

Her eyes looked like she was a happy girl, like Sakura, but now they were grey and sad. Tears poured down her face when she looked at Sasuke. "D..dont h..h..hurt m..me" she said.

Sasuke carefully picekd her up. "Dont worry. Im here to help" The girl snuggled in Sasuke's arm. Glad to be with someone that was warm.

Quickly Sasuke started walking to the hostpital. On his way, the girl sneezed. He stopped. He took off his jacket and out it around the girl. "T..thank y..you" the gril said.

"My name is Sasuke. Whats yours?" Sasuke asked. "M..my name i..is Takaya"

Once he got to the hospital, he saw Sakura waiting outside. She was shocked to see a little girl like this.

"Sasuke! What happened?" Sasuke replied, walking into the hospital and following was Sakura. "I dont know. We just have to get some help"

Sakura nodded. A nurse took Takaya into a room and Sasuke waited outside. "How is Temari?" he asked. "Shes awake now, and man she is angry at the guy that hurt her. His name was Anquio, and before she fell unconious, she kicked the guy in the place where it hurts." Sakura giggled.

The nurse came out. "You need to be a family member to come in. Are you her older brother?" Sasuke looked at Sakura. Sakura nodded. Sasuke said, "Yes, I am"

The nurse went to Takaya. "Your brother is here" she screamed. "No! Go away!" Sasuke came in.

She stopped screaming. "Oh..its you..." Sasuke sat down next to her. Sakura came in too. "This is Sakura my girlfriend. Whats wrong with your brother?" he said.

Takaya looked away. "He did this to me. He has anger problems. He were taking a walk, and he asked how my mom was doing. I told her that our parents got divorced, and that dad killed mom. He was angry. He took it out on me. I tried to run, to scream, but he just punched me. Finally he threw me into the bushes, and I was to weak to do aynthing but cry. But then you came. Thank you." Takaya said quietly.

Sakura started to cry. "Thats horrible!" Takaya still didnt look at them. She started to cry too. "And now, I have to go to an orphanage because my dad doesnt want me.."

Sasuke held Sakura in his arms while she cried. Saasuke was angry. He had a brother that had some sort of "anger problem" you could call it. More like power. "Your brother was wrong to let out the anger on you. Your dad is a baka for leaving you. I feel bad for your mom. Someone that loves you, and deserves you, will get you from the orphanage" Sasuke said. Sakura stopped crying.

"And we will visit you often" she said smiling. Takaya turned and looked at them. She smiled. "Thank you" and she fell off to sleep.

Sakrua smiled, and hugged Sasuke. "Its a good thing you found her Sasuke. Her brother could of found her and beaten her up again." Sasuke nodded.

It was 5:00am in the morning when Sasuke and Sakura woke up in the hospital. They went out and all of a sudden they heared Temari yelling, and she came running out with a knife.

"Where is Gaara! He said I looked skinny when I was uncounsious, but now that Im awake, Im as fat as Choji! BAKA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Gaara popped out of a tree upside down. "I might not kill you, but I can insult you" he said smirking. Temari ran after him.

"Not when Im donw with you!" she yelled. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. "Im so happy Gaara aint by brother..." Sakura said. Sasuke's eyebrow twiched. "Im glad Temari isnt my sister...lets get out of here..." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

A/N: how was it! i didnt know who the figures should be, so I just used Gaara...REVIEW PELASE:)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The next day Sakura and Sasuke went to the orphanage at 9:00am. They bought a doll for Takaya.

A lady was sitting at a desk. "Hi, Welcome to Konoha Orphanage. Are you here to adopt?" she asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, we are hear to visit a girl named Takaya." The lady stood up. "Ok. Shes inside the play room. Go ahead."

Sakura bowed and they went inside.

The walla were pink and blue. There was a lot of kids in there. The older kids, just sitting in a corner and chatting. The younger ones, were playing with toys.

Sasuke quickly spotted Takaya playing with blocks. She made a castle and inside was a doll that was a bit torn but she seemed to like it very much. Sakura smiled.

A boy with black hair around the age of eight, ran up to her castle, kicked it down and took the doll. Takaya cried. "Thats my doll! Give her back!" the boy was just running pass Sasuke, when Sasuke put his hand out and stopped him.

He bent down and looked at the boy straight in the eyes. Sasuke's eyes had flames in them. Quietly he said, "Give Takaya her doll back, and apologize for breaking her castle"

The boy nodded and ran back to Takaya. "Sorry..." and he ran out of the room. Takaya smiled and ran towards Sasuke. She gave him a big hug around his legs.

"Thanks Sasuke for giving me back my doll" Sasuke loked over at Sakura. She smiled gently. Sakura whispered into his ear.

"Your like a real brother to her" Sasuke looked down at Takaya. She was still holding onto his legs. Sasuke looked back at Sakura.

"We both had brother problems" Sakura smiled. Sasuke bent down and tickled her.

Once Takaya calmed down, Sakura opened the box. Inside was a doll with brown hair and a pink dress. There was a bed for the doll and a chair.

Takaya gave them both a big hug. "Thank you"

Hinata was at the market. Naruto had just finished eating at the ramen abr and was walking by. A guy around the age of 17 was a bit drunk and was walking near Hinata.

She was looking at tomatos and bumped into him. "S..sorry.." she said. The guy turned around and smiled stupidly at her. "Hey baby, you wanna be my girl?" he was reaching towards her shirt.

Naruto stopped at the sight, and ran towards him. He jumped onto his back. Naruto brought him to the ground and punched him in the face. His eyes had fire in them.

Blood was coming out of the guy's nose. Naruto looked at him directly in the eye. "Never go near MY Hinata-chan. Dont even talk to her, baka" and with that Naruto turned around and smiled at Hinata.

"Hi Hinata! He didnt hurt you did he?" Hinata nodded. 'Im his Hinata-chan? Hes so sweet..' she thought.

Naruto gave her a big hug. "Good! Because if he touched one strand of your hair, he would have to deal with me!" Naruto said boldly. Hinata blushed. "T..thank you Naruto kun"

Tenten was sitting on a bench in the park. She was writing in her diary. "Hmm... lets see. Today Im planning to go to the pool with my friends. I hope they can come." she said writing it down.

Neji was taking a walk and heared her talking to herself. He stopped and hid behind a tree.

"...I hope Neji will come. We had a pillow fight yesterday. I dont think he noticed, but everytime he fell down when I hit him with a pillow, I would look into his white eyes. Some people think hes really werid with those eyes. But I adore them.." she said writing that down too.

Neji blushed. Suddenly he put his hand on Tenten's shoulder. "You like me eyes eh?" Tenten froze. She blushed. Quickly she shut her diary and put it in her bag.

"I..I..uh...y...ya..." she said blushing. Neji smirked. "I like your eyes too. They remind me of chocolate."

Tenten blushed even more. Trying to chagne the subject she asked him about the pool. "Do you want to go to the pool with me? I was going to ask the others too."

Neji sat down next to her. He put his hands behind his head. "Fine...Scince your going"

Tenten smiled. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Neji. Do you wanna come with me to ask the others?" Neji shrugged and they left the park.

Naruto put his hands around Hinata's waist while she picked up apples. He didnt want to leave Hinata after that guy almost touched her.

Naruto shook his head. "That one is a bit rotten." Hinata put it down. She picked another one up. Naruto nodded. "Perfect! Just like you" Hinata blushed.

He put his ehad on her shoulder. "Im bored Hinata. We have to do something other than going shopping for apples."

Hinata tied the bag and she payed for the food.

"Im all d..done.What do y..you want to d..do?" Hinata asked. Naruto scratched his ehad. He shrugged. "I dunno..."

Neji and Tenten were walking hand in hand and spotted Hinata and Naruto. "Hi guys, do you want to go to the pool with us? We are on our way to ask Sakura and Sasuke. Maybe Ino and Shikamaru, if they co-operate."

Naruto and Hinata nodded. They went homet o change. Neji and Tenten went to Sasuke and Sakura's house. They had come home at 10:05am, and now it was 10:25am.

Tenten knocked on Sakura's door. She answered it. "Hi Sakura! Is Sasuke at your house?" Sasuke stood up from the couch and came to the door. "Hey." he said.

While Tenten talked with Sakura, Neji put his arm around Tenten's waist. Sasuke smirked and stood behind Sakura and put both his arms around her waist.

The girls were too busy talking they didnt notcie. Neji rolled his eyes, and kissed Tenten on the cheek. Now the girld stopped talking. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, and kissed Sakura's neck. Both girls blushed.

"Uh...Sasuke what are you doing?" Tenten asked the same to Neji. Both guys blushed and let go of their girlfriends. "Nothing.." they both said.

Sasuke ran back to the couch and started watching t.v. Neji stepped back and just turned around and looked at Sakura's garden.

Both girld giggled, and Sakura went back to Sasuke.

Tenten took Neji's arm and they started to walk home.

Sakrua went and sat down next to Sasuke. She yawned and lay down beside him. "Were you two having a i-have-better-moves-to-impress-my-girlfirend thing again?" Sasuke blushed. Sakrua giggled.

Tenten and Neji were walking hand in hand again. "Were you guys having like a contest or something back there?" Neji blushed. "Uh...Sasuke started it."

Tenten playfully punched him. "Liar. You started it" Neji smirked. "What ever"

A/N: Next chapter will be about the pool. Soon there will be a dance. Couples with couples. Gaara and Temari are coming. Somone might be jelous... (HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT!) review please:)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Everyone including Ino and Shikamaru, came to the pool. The girls wanted to know what was going on in Ino's life.

"We havent seen you around much Ino. Whats up?" Sakura asked.

Ino blushed. "Well, me and Shika are going out..." the girls' jaws dropped. They all started to giggle.

"That is so cool!" Sakura said.

"Congrats Ino!" Tenten said.

"Did you know, t..that Sakura and Sasuke a..are together?" Hinata said.

Now Ino's jaw dropped. "Really? I knew he liked you, so I went for my Shika" she said.

"Me and Neji and HInata and Naruto are coupels too!" Tenten said.

"Wow! 3 Suprises in one day." Ino siad.

All of a sudden, a blond girl with 4 pony tails, and a boy a bit shorter, with red hair sat down in the pool, where the gang was sitting.

Gaara and Temari.

Sakura and the girls invited Temari over to sit with them.

"Hey Temari!"

"Come join us!"

"Hey! Come sit here Temari!"

And the guys, as usual, invited Gaara their own way.

Nodding, to him, and maybe a couple of heys or was up.

Back to the girls:

"So Temari, hows it going? I see Gaara is still alive after the day in the hospital." Sakura said smiling.

Flashback

_"Where is Gaara! He said I looked skinny when I was uncounsious, but now that Im awake, Im as fat as Choji! BAKA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Gaara popped out of a tree upside down. "I might not kill you, but I can insult you" he said smirking. Temari ran after him._

_"Not when Im donw with you!" she yelled._

End of Flashback

Temari sighed. "He bought me ice cream, so I let it go. I went easy on him"

In the guys group, Naruto of course was talking about ramen. "I just love the way it tastes in your mouth! Its like-" Sasuke splashed water at Naruto's face. Naruto wiped it away and slowly opened his mouth. "WATER FIGHT"

The guys turned around and splashed water at the girls. Unfortunatly, the girls didnt get their hair wet. It was too cold to dip their heads in the water.

The girls were soking wet in the cold water. They gave their boyfriends evil glares, and Temari to Gaara. Sasuke,Neji,Gaara, and Shikamaru who had a mind, swam away.

Naruto just stood there smiling sheepishly at the girls. He turned around noticing, that his so called friends left him. "S...sorry...?" Naruto said, hoping the girs wont be mad. Man, was he wrong.

Excluding Hinata, the girls, charged at Naruto and splashed water into his face. Sakura bonked him under water. Naruto splashed water everywhere trying to escape, finally he got out of the water, and started to run.

He slipped and fell backwards into the water, where the girls started to splash water into his face again. The guys stood on the edge looking down at Naruto. Shika was sitting on a bench far away.

"This is going to get troublesem..." he said. Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke laughed at Naruto.

The girls got tired of splashing Naruto. They pretended to, while they were actually talking to Naruto about a plan. Including Hinata.

"Got it?" Naruto said, pretending to trying to escape. The grils nodded, and quickly grabbed the ankle of their boyfriend's other than Ino, becuase Shika was sitting on the bench. Temari grabbing her brother's, and Hinata escaping to the hot tub with Naruto.

The guys slipped in the water and the girls splashed them in the face, and walked out to the hot tub.

The three guys stood in the water alone. Their faces soking wet, and Neji and Sasuke's hair in their faces. Before they got out, all of them muttered something to each other. "Never, mention this to Kakashi" Sasuke said.

"Lets just forget about this..." Neji said. Gaara rolling his eyes said, "Women...its impossible for them not to get angry when you splash them with water."

The three guys nodded, and headed to the hot tub.

Ino,Hinata,Sakura, and Naruto were laughing when they saw Gaara,Sasuke, and Neji dripping water everywhere.

Shika just smirked. "That must of been troublesem..." the three guys sighed. "What ever..."

Sakura yawned, and layed her head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke...Im getting bored. Lets go somewhere"

Everyone was bored. Neji and Tenten just played thumb war, Shika was "listening" to Ino, while she talked about shopping, and Naruto and Hinata were about to fall asleep.

Everyone nodded, and they got out. The girls headed towards their shower, and the guys towards theirs. Naruto was so sleepy, and out of mind, he followed the girls, thinking he was headed towards the men showers.

They finally reached the showers. The girls were about to unbuckle their bikinis, when she saw Nauto half awake just standing at the door way. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The guys jsut arrived at the showers, when they heared high pitched screams from the women's showers. Sasuke looked around. "Naruto!"

The guys rushed out. They stopped a meter away from the showers. Gaara blushed.  
"Uh...we cant go in there..." Shika nodded. "Put on your..um swim wear and come out!" Shika said. The guys started to laugh at Shika's sentence. "Swim wear?" Sasuke said.

Shika rolled his eyes. Naruto came running out. He landed on the guys, and they all fell backwards into the pool. The girl's came out wearing their bikini's, and had towels with them.

Gaara was on the bottom of the guys, and he couldnt breath in the water. He had no choice but to punch the guy above him. Which was Sasuke. Sasuke felt a punch under his back, and he kicked who ever was on top of him. Which was Neji.

Neji, felt the kick in his leg, and whacked his arm, against, Shika's face. Shika stood up in the water, and Naruto fell off of Shikamaru's back, and into the water. They were in very odd positions, before Gaara punched Sasuke.

The guys were rubbing the place where they had been punched,kicked,whacked, and Naruto jsut stood up, and was dizzy, The guys glared at Gaara.

"What? You guys are heavy. I couldnt breathe..." he said innocintly. (dunno how to spell it) The girls started to giggle. The guys got out oft he water and headed to the showers.

They all came out after a while, and headed to the ramen bar for dinner.

A/N: hope you liked that cahpter. im tired... yawn review please:)


	15. Chapter 15

most of this chapter is about Sasuke's team and romance... I dont know what to write...

Chapter Fifteen

It was 6:25pm, when they arrived at the ramen bar. They all ordered. Everyone ordered one bowl of ramen, except Naruto, who had 11.

Everyone had finished, and they were talking while Naruto was on his 9th bowl.

"Tomorrow, I gotta go and train my students." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled. "I heared, on Saturday, there is going to be a dance at the activity palce, you can rent. Iruka rented it for us right Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto lifted his face from his bowl. "Yup." he said.

After a while of chatting, at 7:40pm, Temari and Gaara went home, and Naruto and Hinata had fallen asleep. Hinata's head was on Naruto's shoulder.

They all left for home. The guys taking the girls to their houses.

"We can get some icecream tomorrow, when your done training" Sakura said snuggling in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke nodded. "Sure. Meet me at the training park."

Sakura broke apart from him. She looked into his dark eyes. When they were younger, it was full of cold and hatered. Now, she could see joy in his eyes.

She kissed Sasuke good night and went in her house.

Sasuke blushed. He stood there for a couple of minutes and then left.

Neji was walking Tenten home. Hand in hand. "Your going to the dance right Neji? Because if you dont go, I will just have to dance with Gaara or somone..." Tenten said.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Im coming. But I dont like to dance very much..." he said.

"We dont have to dance very much, if you dont want to" Tenten said smiling. Neji looked at her. She was just looking at the ground. He noticed how pretty she looked with strands of hair falling out of her buns.

He stopped walking. Tenten looked back at him. "What is it Neji?" she asked. Neji smirked. "I have never seen you with your hair out..." Tenten blushed.

"I like to keep them in buns..." Neji raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Can I see your hair out?" he said walking towards her.

Tenten fiddled with her fingers. And blushing. "Well, I..I dont k..know" she said.

Too late. Neji took the elastics out. Her dark brown hair slowly fell down onto her shoulders. 'Wow...She still looks pretty...' Neji thought. He just kepy staring at her.

Tenten blushed and took her elastics from him. Quickly she tied her hair back in buns. Neji blinked. "Whoa...you still look pretty with your hair out." Tenten blushed.

Neji lifted her chin so she was facing him. He kissed her. "You always look beautiful anyway." Tenten smiled.

Neji walked back home and saw Naruto and Hinata at her door way. Neji stared at Naruto. "When I come out in 3 min., I better not see you kissing her, or your lips will be cut off"

Naruto gulped. Hinata shoved Neji through the door. "S..sorry about that..." she said blushing.

Naruto just grinned. "No problem Hinata! Well, if he doesnt want to see me kissing you, then I better do it now." Naruto lifted her head up and kissed her. Neji came out before 3 min. becuase he was bored, and his eyes widened. Naruto gulped.

"You cheated Neji! It wasnt 3 min." he said. Neji's eyes activated. "3 seconds..1, 2,...3!"

On the second count, Naruto ran as fast as a cheetah. Hinata tugged on Neji's arm, before he ran.

"Neji...dont get him. If you have to, do it tomorrow. Im tired." Hinata said. She yanwed. Neji frowned. "Fine..."

Shikamaru walked Ino home. They were at her front steps, and Ino turned to leave for her house. Shika took her hand. "Ino..you wanna go to the movies tomorrow?" Ino smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Its not too troublesem for you?" Shika smirked. "Not with you" Ino blushed. She put her hands around Shikamaru's neck and pecked him on the cheek. "Sure." "Pick you up at 5:00pm" Shikamaru said waving her a good night.

Sasuke met his team at the park. Garu was standing, his arms folded. Ina was sitting on a rock, staring at Garu. Shiko was laying on the grass staring at the clouds.

"Hey guys. Today we are gonna help the villagers. Mr.Hika needs his grass cut, his cat groomed, and his windows washed. Lets go" Sasuke said.

Garu followed Sasuke. Shiko slowly got up and sighed. "How troublsem..." Ina followed Garu, staring at him like a puppy.

"You might wanna chat, because its a long way, to his house" Sasuke said. He took out a small book. On the cover it wrote, _Blossem Days_. Sakura wrote it in her training times.

Sasuke found it on the ground one day when they were younger.

Flashback

_Naruto Kakashi had left, and Sakura was looking for something. Sasuke was about to leave the training park, when he stepped on something. He looked down and saw it was a red book. _

_He opened it, and read a few sentences. "Today's training was so good! Sasuke-kun caught me! Hes so hott! But now he thinks Im even more weak. I dont want him to think Im a big fan girl... But I want him to notice me...I will just have to become stronger! I will do anything for Sasuke-kun..."_

_Sasuke looked around at Sakura. She was still searching everywhere for something. Sasuke blushed, knowing that she was looking for this book. "So she wrote this..." he said to himself._

_Sakura was running around looking for her book. More like a diary now. She stopped and slowly turned aorund and saw Sasuke holding a red diary. She blushed like a tomato and ran towards Sasuke. _

_Sasuke started reading it again, not noticing that he was very rude, and Sakura was running towards him. _

_He smirked at what she wrote. "Kakashi sensei will **NEVER** take his mask off! Me and Naruto are thinking of a plan to get him to take it off..." _

_He turned around and saw Sakura running at him. She crashed and fell on top of him. She got up quickly and grabbed the book from Sasuke. Sasuke blushed a bit._

_"Nice story..." he said. Sakura blushed. "Thanks..."_

End of Flashback

Once they were together, she gave him the diary.

Ina walked up by Garu. "Hi Garu!" Not staring at Ina, he answered. "Hn"

Ina raised an eyebrow. "You know, we are team mates. Your gonna have to talk to me sooner or later."

Garu stared at Ina. "Fine...Hi Ina. Now go away" Ina hmpfed, and walked by Shiko.

"Hes so annoying Shiko! Doesnt he know that Im trying to be his friend? How rude!" Ina said to Shiko.

Shiko sighed. "Im your friend Ina. Arent I good enough?" he said to himself quietly. Ina looked at Shiko. "Did you say something Shiko?" she asked.

Shiko blushed.

"N..No..."

Ina raised an eyebrow. "Come on. Tell me. Whats wrong? Is it me?"

Shiko blushed even more. "N..No..y..your f..fine..its n..nothing... just forget i..it" he said.

Ina smirked. "Is it about a girl? Come on Shiko! You can tell me! I can help you."

Shiko was blushing like Hinata around Naruto. He turned his head away, and walked up near Garu. "Its nothing!"

Garu saw Shiko blushing and a confused Ina. He smirked.

Finally they made it to Mr.Hika's house.

Naruto was eating at the ramen bar with Iruka. Neji was passing them. He stopped at glared at Naruto. Naruto "eek!"ed and hid behind Iruka. Iruka looked over at Neji. Neji just nodded at Iruka as a hi, and left.

"Are you hiding from Neji Hyuuga?" Iruka asked. Naruto went back to his seat and nodded. Iruka sighed.

Sasuke was sitting on a swing and reading Sakura's old diary. Ina was grooming the cat, Shiko was washing the windows, and Garu was mowing the grass. Garu finished and walked over to Sasuke.

"Done" he said. Sasuke put the book down, and looked over at Ina. She ahd scratched on her arms, and the cat was swinging it's long claws at her.

"Why dont you go and help Ina?" Sasuke said. Garu sighed.

Ina saw Garu walking towards her and frowned. "What do you want?" she said. Garu picked the cat up and cliped its nails quickly. The cat meowed and scratched Garu.

Garu winced in pain and dropped the cat. He finished clipping it's nails, so he went and sat on the grass, looking at his wound.

It was a bad scratch. Blood was dripping from his arm. Ina walked over to him, and took out a cloth. She dipped it in cool water, and sponged it on Garu's arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Ina blushed and stood up. "I was trying to help you." her blushe faded. "If you dont want any help, then I will go help Shiko with the windows." and turned to leave.

Garu took Ina's hand and made her sit down. He looked into her light blue eyes. He sighed, and stuck out his arm to Ina. "I need help..."

Ina smiled, and sponged the cloth on his arm again.

Sasuke smirked at that moment. "Good..he didnt screw it up, like I always did with Sakura..." he said to himslef.

A/N: hope you liked the chapter. The romance was for Sasuke's team... Next chapter or so will be the dance:) REVIEW PLEASE


	16. Chapter 16

this is my last chapter **FOR NOW**! i have a school prodject, so i wont write for a while...:(

Chapter Sixteen

Sakura and Sasuke went to the ice cream parlor, and walked hand in hand in the park. The cherry blossom tress were bright pink and blooming. Sasuke gazed at Sakura.

She was like a cherry blossom petal. _So delicate, and beautiful...cheering everyone up all the time. She brings a smile to my facee everyday...' _Sasuke thought.

Sakura noticed Sasuke was staring at her, so she looked up at him. He still stared.Slowly he moved closer to Sakura's face, and they kissed. Once they were apart, Sasuke said, "You are a beautiful cherry angel, did you know that Sakura?"

Sakura blushed, and moved closer to him. She cuddled in his arms, and he put his arms around her waist.

Neji and Tenten were training in the forest. Tenten threw shurikens at a tree. She looked over at Neji. He was deep in training.

His eyes were closed and when he opened them, his eyes were activated.

He threw a small knife in the bushes, and a squirrel fell out.

Tenten gasped. "Neji! Why did you do that?" and she ran towards the squirrel.

Neji shrugged. He looked at Tenten. She was upset. She picked up the squirrel and stared into Neji's white eyes.

Neji gazed at Tenten. She looked away. Neji bent down and held Tenten's hand. "Im sorry...I didnt know you cared about squirrels so much..."

Tenten smiled gently. "Me and Lee took a walk before, and he showed me how much he loves squirrels."

Tenten palced the squirrel down in the bushes, and they continued to train.

Shikamaru and Ino walked to the movies, and Shika chose the movie. Ino walked in happily, but once Shikamaru said what they were watching, she frowned.

"The Shark! I hate that movie Shika!" Ino said. (i hope that movie aint real)

Shika smirked. "Thats why you have me"

Ino blushed, and held his arm.

The shark was getting close to the kid's leg. Blood was everywhere. The kid screamed. There was red liquid in the water. The kid sank to the bottom of the ocean. The shark swam to the kid again...

Ino screamed. "SHIKA!" she hugged his arm and snuggled closer. Shika spilled the popcorn. He rolled his eyes.

He looked down at Ino. His shirt was damp from her tears. He felt guilty. He squeezed Ino's hand. "Shh... Its ok Ino. Im here. Nothings going to happen. Do you want to leave?"

Ino looked up, her make up smudged from her tears. She nodded.

Once they left the movie theatre, Shika went to drop Ino home.

Ino grabbed Shikamaru's hand. "Shika...stay with me. Im scared. That shark..." she looked down.

Shika embraced her in a tight hug. He stroked her hair. Ino layed her head on Shikamaru's chest. She fell asleep.

Shika picked her up wedding style, and gently palced her down on her couch. He turned to get something to eat, but her hand was tightly held on to his hand.

He looked down at her. Her face was tense. He kissed her cheek, and she smiled in her sleep. She elt go of Shikamaru's hand. It was 9:15pm, but he decided to stay.

(for ino+shika fans, hoped you liked that scene)

Naruto knocked on the door. He waited patiently for Hinata. They were going to decorate the dance place. Slowly the door opened. Naruto smiled.

His eyes widened. It wasnt the beautiful Hinata standing at the door smiling. It was Neji, with eyes that wanted to kill.

"Plan to kiss Hinata again?" Neji asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No! Not infront of you anyways..."

Naruto slapped his forhead for what he just said. Neji charged towards Naruto, but Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and they poofed away.

Neji cursed, and went back inside.

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the dance area. They panted and Naruto thanked Hinata for saving him. She blushed. "N..no problem N..naurto-kun"

They cleaned up the room, not too fancy though. There was a bit of streamers. They setted up tables. But the dance was tomorrow, so they didnt bring food.

"Good job eh?" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled. "Its looks g..great"

Sasuke and Sakura were walking hand in hand near the shops, and Sakura gasped. "OMG! Sasuke, I **NEED **that outfit for the dance tomorrow!" and she dragged Sasuke in the store.

Sakura tried on a pink top, with a black skirt, just above her knees. It came with a pink and white hand bag, and matching ear rings. With Sasuke's necklace (first chapter) she looked beautiful.

She spun around. "How do I look Sasuke?" Sasuke blushed. "Uh..really good?" _Your the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You look beautiful anyway. Really good? Real smooth..._ he thought shaking his head.

Sakura giggled. "Thanks Sasuke."

The next day arrived quickly. Everyone arrived at the dance room. Tenten was wearing a blue t-shirt with a black jean vest, and a black skirt up to her knees. Ino was wearing a white blouse, with a skirt jsut above her knees. Hinata was wearing a blue shirt with a dark blue skirt up to her knees.

Sasuke was wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, with black shorts. Neji was wearing a dark blue shirt and a black vest with black pants. Shika was wearing his usual outfit. Naruto was wearing a white shirt, with a light blue button shirt over it. And blue jeans.

They girls were chatting, and the guys were at the snack table.A guy went over to Sakura and asked her for a dance.

Sakura smiled gently. She looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke was giving death glares to the guy. "Uh..sure..." Sakura said.

Sasuke's angry face fell. "She said...yes?" he asked himself. Shika leaned on Sasuke's arm. "You have to go and ask her, or she can say yes to anyone..." he said.

Shika left Sasuke and went to Ino. He sighed. "Wanna dance princess?" Ino blushed. She took his hand, and they danced. It was a slow song. Wich made Sasuke even more angry. Or should I say, jelouse...

Gaara and Neji walked over to Sasuke. Neji smirked. "Uchiha is jelouse eh?"

Sasuke kept glaring at thte guy. "Im not jelouse. He should know that Sakura is **MINE**"

Neji backed off. Gaara smirked. "You were jelouse of me werent you Sasuke? In the hospital...I was just thanking her...way to protective. She might not like it. Dump you for thick eyebrow dude. Im gonna tell Temari, Kiba thinks shes fat. See ya Sasuke"

Neji and Gaara left Sasuke laughing. Sasuke thought about what Gaara just said. _Im not being too protective...if Im not, she will get hurt..._ he thought about that for a few minutes. Then the song ended.

The guy leaned over to Sakura's ear. "Thanks for the dance. What do ya say we heat things up?" Sakura froze. _No..._

He grabbed Sakura's hand and pushed her to the ground. Sasuke snapped out of his thought. He heared Sakura scream. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke activated his sharingan. He ran towards Sakura, and pulled the guy off of Sakura.

"What a baka..." Sasuke said, and punched the guy in the nose. He fell to the ground, but got up again.

"Whats your problem? I know shes hot, but shes not yours. Shes free." the guy said.

Big mistake.

Sasuke glared. "Free? She belongs to me." and kicked him in the stomach. He turned around, and now was facing Sakura. She glared at the guy. "Sasuke's right. You are a baka" she kicked him where it hurts.

The guy fell to the ground, in pain. Neji and Gaara came over and lifted the guy up. The went and through him out the window. Unfortuanly for the guy, there was a dump below.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and hugged her. "I wont let anyone do that to you again. One more person tries to touch you like that, I will kill them."

Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke back. She stayed near Sasuke the rest of the time. "How did he get in here anyways? Iruka sensei made this palce just for us..." Sakura said.

Naruto scratched his head. "Just for us? No... it was for the whoe village. Not so many people came, knowing that Sasuke is already taken."

Sakura blushed. Sasuke held Sakura's hand. "I was taken by the most beautiful girl"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What cha talking about? Hinata is pretty too!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Go tell her that dobe"

"I am not a dobe!" Naruto said, walking towards Hinata.

"Hi Hianta! Your pretty!" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata blushed like a tomato dumped into a bucket of deep red paint.

"T..thank you N..naruto..you l..look good y..yourself" she said quietly.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well, I do it for you!" he said blushing lightly.

Ino was getting bored. "Lets play truth or dare!" she said happily.

Everyone sat around in a circle, and Ino started. "Okay...Sasuke truth or dare?"

"Dare" Sasuke said evily.

Ino thought about it. "Hmm...I dare you to...be like Naruto for a day"

Sasuke blinked. "What! No way. Im not acting like that dobe"

Ino smiled evily. "Who ever chooses dare, and does not do it, they guys have to kiss Naruto, and Shino will lose his bugs on the girls."

Sasuke sighed and gave in.

"Neji, truth or dare?"

Neji shrugged. "Truth"

"If Tenten was never alive, and you had to chose Kiba, or Naruto wich one would you chose?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Where are all the girls? And what is the consequence?"

"Uh...the girls are dead. And you die if you dont"

Neji snorted. "I would rather die."

Kiba and Naruto glared at Neji.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" Neji asked.

Sakura scratched her head. "I guess I will chose truth..."

"Sasuke and Naruto are in danger, and they cant use any jutsus or anything. Only you can save them. But you can only chose one. Who would you chose?"

Sakura looked at Naruto, then Sasuke. "Uh..I will save Sasuke, and I will come back for you Naruto" Sakura smiled.

(IM COPYING MY FRIEND BRITTANY. SHE TOLD ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN A EMAIL) lol

"Gaara, truth or dare?" Sakura asked before anyone could argue with her answer.

"Dare..."

"I dare you to be chained with Naruto by the hand, for a whole day with out killing him or seriously injuring him."

Naruto blinked. "What! Why me!"

Gaara twitched. "F..fine..."

Naruto ran to Hinata. "Save me!"

"Sorry Naruto, I..i cant do a..anything"

Soon the game was getting boring, so they ate some snacks. A slow song was playing.

_**What day is is?**_

_**And in what month...**_

_**This clock never seemed so alive... **_

_**I cant keep up, **_

_**And I cant back down, **_

_**Iv been losing, so much time...**_

"Sakura, can I have this dance?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura gazed into his eyes. She took his hand, and they danced.

_**Cause its you and you and me, **_

_**and all the people, with nothing to do, nothing to lose,**_

_**and its you and me, and all the people, and I dont know why**_

_**I cant keep my eyes off of you...**_

Sakrua layed her head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Do you know how lucky I am Sakura? I am dancing with an angel..."

Sasuke said near her ear. His breath was so warm, she felt so secure in his arms. They danced till the end of the dance.

Everyone said goodbye, and they left.

A/N: Last chapter for now. I have a BIG prodject... reiview please


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry people, but this is the last chapter. i want to start a new story! sorry!1 hope you enjoy it

Chapter Seventeen

The next day, everyone woke up thinking about the night before.

Sakura:

_Last night Sasuke was so sweet...He thinks Im an angel...Hes really nice to me..I never though we would end up like this. I never thought he would like me, but now he loves me... wow Im lucky_

Sakura got up smiling and went to make breakfast.

Sasuke:

_Morning already? I wish Sakura was here. I cant belive I danced with her...that stupid bastard trying to rape Sakura..._

Sasuke got up and went out of a walk.

Naruto:

_What a great day! Wait...Im gonna be attached to Gaara! Today will be named pain day! _

Naruto got out of bed and ran to Hinata's house.

Hinata:

_Naruto and Gaara are going to be attached together today...I dont know if I should stay near Naruto. If Gaara is okay with it..._

Hinata thought while making eggs for Neji and her. All of a sudden, Naruto bumped into Hinata, making her spill the eggs on the ground.

"Sorry Hinata!" Naruto said picking up the eggs.

Hinata smiled at Naruto but saw the eggs. She took them from him and put them in the trash.

"Its okay Naruto."

Neji:

_Im hungry...Better see what Hinata is making..._

Neji walked downstairs, seeing Naruto picking up eggs from the ground.

Neji growled. "First you kiss my cousin in front of me, now you have to ruin my breakfast?"

Naruto ran out of the house, with a quick "Sorry Neji! See ya later Hinata!"

Hinata started making more breakfast. "You didnt have to c..chase him away Neji"

Neji smirked. "I felt like it.."

Hinata rolled her eyes.

Gaara:

_Im going to be stuck with that baka today...can my day get any worse?_

Temari barged in Gaara's room. "I dont care what your plans are for today, but we have to go shopping! Its 70 off!"

Gaara's jawed dropped. "Why dont you go with any GIRLS?"

Temari sighed. "I cant. Come on. You owe me. Remember when you were 6, and you need a bath, and-"

Gaara covered her mouth. "Okay! Just shut up! I was 6 okay?"

Temari smirked. "A very muddy 6 year old..."

Gaara knocked on Naruto's door, and when he opened it, he chained his hand. Naruto yelled. "No!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "I hate this as much as you, but I am NOT going to kiss you...and to make it worse, we have to go shopping with Temari..."

Naruto yelled again. "SHOPPING! IM DOOMED... oh, and uh...we have a date with Hinata..."

Gaara punched Naruto. "You better not kiss her or anything so mushy in front of me..."

Naruto blushed.

Sasuke knocked on Sakura, and she opened it, and was holding a peice of toast in her hand.

Sasuke smirked and took the toast, and stuffed it in his mouth. "Thanks..."

Sakrua punched him playfully. "You could of asked first you know..."

Sasuke looked into her eyes, and she saw how serious he had gotton now. His eyes even showed sadness.

"Sakura...Im...m..m..moving..." Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura imidietly (dunno how to spell things...) started to cry. "Dont joke with me Sasuke? Are you serious?"

Sasuke looked down. He nodded.

Sakura ran to him and he ebraced her in a hug. In about 5 seconds, his shirt was damp from Sakura's tears.

"Why are you moving? How can you move, when Im in love with you! I dont want you to go Sasuke!"

Sasuke stroked her head gently.

"I tried my best, but I have to leave Sakura. My landlord is moving to Italy...and I have to leave. But I will visit always. I wont ever leave you..."

Sakura cried even more when he said Italy.

"Italy! Thats so faraway! There is such pretty girls over there! I probably look like trash when you see those girls!"

Sasuke was suprised to hear her say that. He lifted her face to his. He kissed her deeply. "How could you say that Sakura? You are the most beautiful girl I have and will ever see. Its not only your looks you know. You have the most cheerful attitude I know, you make everyone smile and forget about their worries where you are near them, and you melt my heart everytime I touch you..."

Sakura smiled at what he just said to her. She hugged him again.

"No matter where you go Sasuke, I will never leave or forget about you. At LEAST 10 times a month, I need to see you!"

Sasuke nodded. "It will be like I never even left."

Sadly, Sakura told everyone about the news.

Sakura smirked. "You know, in Italy, I want you to go make a friend, so they can video tape you, acting like Naruto for a day. I wont forget that dare.Ha!"

Sasuke smirked. "Ya, ya. If Im like Naruto, I wont have any fan girls. Good thinking Sakura"

Sasuke's land lord was waiting in the car for Sasuke.

Sasuke Neji and Naruto all shook hands, and said their good byes. "See you around Hyuuga."

"When you come back, we battle, to see how much stronger you get"

Sasuke turned to Naruto. They really have grown a bond over the years. They hugged each other, friend to friend. Naruto was about to cry, but held back his tears.

"Sasuke..your like a rival, friend and...brother to me...take care..."

Sasuke nodded. "See ya Naruto...when I come back to visit, you better be Hokage..."

Naruto grinned. "I will!"

Gaara,Neji,Shikamaru, and Naruto leaned in to head what Sasuke was about to say.

"Take care of Sakura foe me guys...if someone ever touches her Neji, I want you to hunt them down. Naruto...I know she will cry a lot, let her stay with you if she needs to. Gaara, and Shikamaru, watch out for her please. I dont want Sakura to get hurt..."

Naruto patted Sasuke on the back. "We know she wont fall for any other guy Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed.

He headed towards the girls. They all hugged him, and Hinata cried but sliently.

Tenten and Sasuke shook hands. "Once you fight Neji, I wanna have a battle too. Get stronger Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. He said good bye to Temari, HInata and Ino, and headed to Sakura.

She had tears strolling down her face. Sasuke hugged her. "Sakura...the things I said before...I mean it...I love you, and will always...good bye..."

Sasuke kissed her and Sakura looked up at him. "Sasuke...I need you..."

Sasuke touched her delicate face. "Im never gone Sakura...I will always be in your heart. Dont worry, Im visting in about 3 weeks."

With that, Sasuke left to the car. Everyone waved good byesaw Sakura smiling, but still crying. Naruto walked over to Sakura, and hugged her. Sasuke smiled. He knew Naruto and his friends would take care of Sakura.

Over the months, Sasuke had visited often. Sakura and Sasuke's relationshiop never broke. It had gotten stronger. Ino and Shikamaru, were happy together, while Neji and Tenten had gotten even closer. Hinata and Naruto, werent that shy to each other anymore, and one summer day, Kakashi and Kurenai were sitting on the bench park, watching the teens playing soccer.

Kakashi smirked. "You see? I am the best matchmake ever. 5 or 6 years, these kids have been going."

Kurenai smiled. "You really did good Kakashi. I see they are happy"

Kakashi opened his book and with one last look at the teens, he said, "Dont you just love Love?"

THE END

A/N: hope you liked it! REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
